


일생 {Lifetime}

by bhcy0506



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhcy0506/pseuds/bhcy0506
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun are best friends. They’re always together. But something unexpected happened between them and Baekhyun is afraid that Chanyeol would leave him.---“Congratulations, Baekhyun-ssi. You’re indeed 5 weeks pregnant.” The doctor looked at the young boy in front him but when he noticed the discomfort on Baekhyun’s face, he frowned. “Baekhyun-ssi? I guess it’s not a welcoming situation?”“I-I don’t know what to feel.”“Do you want this pregnancy or is it a---”“It’s not a mistake, I-I just---I don’t know!”---Chanyeol, on the other hand stopped breathing for a while, trying to understand what is happening. Pr-pregnant? Baekhyun is pregnant? After that night with me, he’s pregnant? So the baby is mine?! Chanyeol shakes his head.“This is—I’m, I need to go out.”Baekhyun expected just that.He drops down his head on the dining table, just after he heard Chanyeol close the door of their apartment, leaving him miserably.---Baekhyun heart broke into pieces after that.





	1. My life and time with you

Baekhyun let out a sigh, looking around the clinic. He was glad that there was no one around at the time because he was practically waiting outside of the clinic for it to open for about thirty minutes. He was just so anxious and scared. What if his prediction was all true?

 

“Byun Baekhyun.”

The nurse called out his name, startling Baekhyun before he nodded. He got up instantly only to be welcomed with a striking headache. Ugh! It hurts like hell. “Good morning, Mr. Byun.” Baekhyun heard the doctor greet him.

 

Baekhyun offered him an awkward smile. He doesn’t know if it’s a right time to smile or not. This is just getting intense. “J-just call me Baekhyun, doctor.” He said, stuttering due to his nervousness. The doctor nodded his head.

“You’re free to call me Dr. Lee then. So what brings you so early today, Baekhyun-ssi?”

Baekhyun heaved a heavy breath.

“Well, I’ve been experiencing several symptoms that are very weird. I thought it was just a cold but it getting worse.”

“So what are the symptoms? Headache? Nausea? Severe vomiting? Tired and sleepy all the time?” The doctor guesses and Baekhyun could only nods with a sigh. He knows what is coming next. “Well, from the look of you, I guess you thought you’re pregnant, right? Have you had any sexual intercourse for the previous month or week?”

 

Baekhyun tried to remember and when he did, he nodded.

“It happened around 5 weeks ago, I think. Nearing two months and that’s all.”

 

The doctor wrote something on the sheet of paper attached to his clipboard and then he noded. He asked the nurse to prepare Baekhyun for the blood check and urine test. For some reason, Baekhyun felt like this is just getting so real. He knew what was wrong with his body.

Once he was done, the doctor looked at the results and Baekhyun felt even more nauseous than he has been feeling when Dr. Lee gave him a wide smile.

 

“Congratulations, Baekhyun-ssi. You’re indeed 5 weeks pregnant.” The doctor looked at the young boy in front him but when he noticed the discomfort on Baekhyun’s face, he frowned. “Baekhyun-ssi? I guess it’s not a welcoming situation?”

“I-I don’t know what to feel.”

“Do you want this pregnancy or is it a---”

“It’s not a mistake, I-I just---I don’t know!”

 

The doctor looks at the boy with sadden eyes, he moved to hug Baekhyun. “I’m so sorry for that. It’s fine. It’s normal for a young boy like you. I’ve met and deal with cases like you several times. You’re going to be just fine and I’m going to monitor you and the baby throughout the pregnancy. You don’t need to worry.”

Baekhyun didn’t cry, he did not cry for something like this but when the doctor kept assuring him that everything was going to be fine, he was mentally confuse.

It wasn’t going to be fine at all!

 

 

***

 

“Where are you going today, Baek? You’re not going to school.” The taller of the two walked inside the apartment, specifically, their shared apartment just after he came back from school. Chanyeol raised one of his eyebrows when Baekhyun kept being silent. The brown-haired boy was focusing on making them food and he didn’t even realize that Chanyeol was back from school.

 

Not until the giant stood beside him, poking on his tummy with his usually goofy smile.

“Yah! You scared me!”

Chanyeol widens his eyes.

“You didn’t hear me walk in the house? You didn’t even hear me asking you? This is terrible! What are you thinking?” Chanyeol leans on the kitchen counter, waiting for Baekhyun to serve the dinner. Baekhyun shakes his head. “Nothing, I’m just tired.”

 

Chanyeol frowns, this was not Baekhyun at all.

“You have a problem, right? I know you.”

“I’m fine, Chanyeol. Come. Let’s eat first.”

 

Baekhyun took off his apron, his eyes locked on his still-flat tummy. What should I say to Chanyeol? He’s going to notice soon when it gets bigger. “Yah, Baekhyun-ah! What are you doing there? Come eat with me.” He heard his best friend shouting just like usual. He let out a sigh before taking a seat in front of Chanyeol.

 

Halfway through eating, Chanyeol couldn’t keep up with the silence. What is wrong with him actually?! Why is he being so quiet? This is not Byun Baekhyun! He glances at Baekhyun who keep his head hung low.

“You should tell me everything, Baekhyun. I know you have a problem. Just tell me, I’ll be there for you. We’ve been best friend for many years. For God’s sake, Byun, I’m always here.” Chanyeol puts down his spoon, just to get a better look and preparing to hear the other’s problem. Baekhyun lifted his head up.

 

Surprised when his eyes meet the latter’s, he took a deep breath. Hoping that this is going to be fine. All fine.

“Do you remember when you won the music competition two months ago? We were drunk and we kinda… you know that night? You remember right?”

Baekhyun notices the changes of Chanyeol’s face. His throat went dry. The taller of the two nods his head. “It’s a blurry memory but Baek, we agreed not to talk about that again right? What is wrong, now?”

 

Baekhyun felt like crying, seriously. This is not how he picture to tell the latter about the baby.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I really am. I didn’t go to school today because I needed to go to the doctor. I think I’m pregnant and I am. I’m exactly 5 weeks pregnant.” Baekhyun didn’t even look at the taller’s reaction because he knows it’s going to hurt. Chanyeol wouldn’t even believe him.

Heck, he’s afraid Chanyeol would leave him—them behind.

 

Chanyeol on the other hand stopped breathing for a while, trying to understand what is happening. Pr-pregnant? Baekhyun is pregnant? After that night with me, he’s pregnant? So the baby is mine?! Chanyeol shook his head.

“This is—I’m, I need to go out.”

Baekhyun expected that really.

He droped down his head on the dining table, just after he heard Chanyeol close the door of their apartment, leaving him miserably.

Baekhyun clutched on his shirt around the belly area when he felt it stinging.

 

“It hurts! Help!”

Baekhyun cried when practically, he remembered that he’s all alone. Chanyeol left him. The pain made him breathless. Baekhyun was afraid that something happened to the baby. He tried his hard to stand up, walking towards the door.

But before he opened it, his vision went black.

I love you, baby. Even if Chanyeol is not with us, you have me. You need to stay strong.

 

***

 

Baekhyun woke up when he felt someone holding his hand, though he did not open his eyes. He fainted earlier and he know he’s not on his bed. Maybe someone had brought him here. “Baekhyun, I’m sorry I left you when you told me. I-I just needed some time to think about all of this.” The small guy heard a familiar voice.

 

So the one who was holding his hand was Chanyeol.

He kept acting like he was still sleeping but given that Chanyeol knew him better than himself, he knew the other boy is not sleeping. “We need to talk, Byun. I know you’re awake.” Baekhyun let out a sigh before he opens his eyes.

Sitting up was difficult but when Chanyeol helped him, he froze. He knew it was going to be awkward after all of that happened.

“Is the baby fine?” Baekhyun can’t help but ask about the baby first. Chanyeol was taken aback but he still noded his head. “The baby’s fine. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I-I…” Baekhyun let out a chuckle before he shaked his head.

“You don’t need to be sorry. I was fine on my own.”

“You’re not. I left you alone and when I came back you’re already lying on the floor. What do you expect me to feel? I-I just---It’s too much for us, don’t you think? We’re best friend, Baek. You’re my best friend. Don’t you think it’s weird to be pregnant with my baby?”

 

Baekhyun kept his head hung low. Now that the giant brought it up, he kept questioning himself too. What does this make them? Best friends with a baby together? Isn’t it going to get awkward? Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with a frown.

“Baek, are you even listening?”

“I am. Let me say this. First of all, I don’t want to get rid of the baby--” Baekhyun got rid of his coward self and he’s going to be strong for his baby. Chanyeol decide to cut him off.

“Are you crazy? We would never kill the baby! It’s illegal.”

“Just please let me continue, Park.” Baekhyun threw a gaze at Chanyeol and for some reason, the taller of the two smirked. This is the Baekhyun I know. He nods. “I just don’t want to disappoint you for the future so if you think it’s weird, you’re free to go. Well, maybe I will move out from the apartment. I need to stop going to school and I need to look for work. This has nothing to do with you and we’ll be fine on our own.”

 

Chanyeol look at the smaller boy with widened eyes. The way Baekhyun said it as if there were three people there including their unborn baby made him flustered. He shaked his head.

“You almost had a miscarriage about few hours ago and you say you’ll be fine on your own? Bullshit, just please, Baek, don’t be stubborn.”

“So what do you want me to do?!”

“Just act like usual. We’re still living together. You’re my best friend. I’ll take care of you and our baby. You can still go to school but please, don’t look up for part-time jobs. I need to do the work; you need to get straight home after school.” Baekhyun didn’t know what to feel when he heard ‘our baby’ from Chanyeol’s mouth. “I promised you, Baek. I’ll always be there for you.”

 

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun with reassuring eyes, not realizing that he tightened the hold of their hands. Baekhyun cleared his throat, looking away when he nodded. “Alright then. When can I go home?” He asked Chanyeol, only to receive a chuckle from the giant. “The doctor needs you to stay for about two days here. I’m sorry I can’t stay with you. I promise I will visit tomorrow. Make sure to stay healthy so you can come home.”

 

Baekhyun pouts.

“Why?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Baek, you almost lost the baby. The doctor needs to monitor you and the baby until the two of you are perfectly fine.” Chanyeol said while glancing down at the latter’s flat tummy. Baekhyun noticed it before he pulled up the comforter. They stood in an awkward silence when suddenly a doctor came inside the room.

 

“Look, look. Such young expecting parents we got here.” The doctor put something on the moving desk, smiling at the two young boys. Chanyeol stood up and he bowed at the doctor. Baekhyun pulled the latter’s arm to get him back to his seat.

The doctor could only chuckle.

“I’m here to let you guys know about the high potential on having a miscarriage. For some reason, it’s even dangerous when you’re still on the first trimester. Male pregnancy is very dangerous, mind you so please, take a good care of the expecting one and you as the one pregnant, you need to always think of the baby. Some young couple did forget that they’re pregnant and it lead to miscarriage.”

 

Chanyeol noded his head, listening carefully at the doctor’s explanation. Baekhyun took a glance at the taller boy with a smile. This is not that bad, huh? Unconsciously, his hand got down to pat his non-existent bump.

We’ll be fine, right?

 

***

 

Kyungsoo and Luhan took notice of the changes in Baekhyun’s behavior when the latter got into the second trimester. The pregnant boy didn’t even tell his friends about his condition though they’re not suspecting anything. But when Luhan’s big mouth asked him during the recess, he couldn’t help but to get nervous. Is it too obvious?!

 

“What?”

“You look different. I don’t know what it is but you’re getting chubbier.” Baekhyun pouts at the comment before he straightens his uniform which is slightly bigger to hide his bump. Kyungsoo eyed him curiously. “Are you hiding something from us, Baekhyun?”

 

Before he could answer, Minseok sat beside him, patting his belly which startled him. The older boy did widen his eyes too. “Baek…what is that? Are you ---” Baekhyun cuts him off, cleaning his throat. Luhan and Kyungsoo frowned while Minseok kept looking at him in disbelief.

“What, hyung? He’s what?”

“Just let me tell you guys but you guys need to keep quiet.”

 

Luhan nods his head desperately, so does Kyungsoo. “I’m pregnant.” Baekhyun said as clear as the water. The two boys widen their eyes so does Minseok. “Are you serious?!” Baekhyun needs to shut the duo’s mouths before someone other than them will know about his pregnancy.

“How far along?”

“I’m nearing 5 months next week.”

“Oh my god. Is it for real?”

 

Baekhyun nods his head, gazing at his hidden bump with a smile. Kyungsoo and Luhan can’t keep their curiosity unanswered so yes, Luhan with his big mouth asked about the father. This time, Baekhyun refused to tell them.

Kyungsoo got wild after that, he kept accusing Baekhyun of being reckless.

“Did you get a one-night stand? You don’t know the father? Oh my, you’re a single mother?” Kyungsoo shaked his head in disbelief. Minseok punched the younger boy’s shoulder with a glare. Baekhyun let out a sigh.

 

“You guys don’t need to know. I’m fine.” He replied, calmly. He doesn’t want to tell them about Chanyeol being the father when practically, he knew Chanyeol liked Kyungsoo and probably, the boy with owl like eyes also liked his best friend.

He was just going to ruin their relationship with the pregnancy thingy.

“What about Chanyeol? You guys are living together and he’s your best friend, he knows about this?” Minseok asked him this time and Baekhyun stiffened at the mention of Chanyeol. He looked at Kyungsoo, knowing that the smaller boy did feel the same. Kyungsoo and Luhan nodded their head.

 

Baekhyun forced a smile.

“He knows about this and he doesn’t need to worry. I’ll be fine on my own and we’re still living together. Nothing changed.” For some reason, Baekhyun got nervous talking about Chanyeol with his friends. Especially, Kyungsoo. He needed to clear the things between the three of them. He need to talk to Chanyeol tonight.

 

He’s not going to be a boundary between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. The taller boy deserves to do whatever he wants, including dating Kyungsoo, his long-time crush.

“Kyungsoo, can’t we talk after school? Just the two of us?”

Baekhyun said to Kyungsoo when Luhan and Minseok were making their way towards their classes. The owl like eyed boy noded his head with a smile. “Sure, anything for you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun replied with the same fake smile.

 

He doesn’t know why his heart told him otherwise. It kinda hurt but Baekhyun couldn’t even figure what was wrong with himself. Maybe it was just the pregnancy hormones kicking in. Baekhyun smiled widely when he remembered he got an appointment to attend next Saturday and he’s happy as hell.

He got to look at his baby again. With Chanyeol this time. Just like the last two monthly appointments.

Maybe he’s going to get his own happiness next time. Baekhyun hope to be happy. With his baby.

 

***

 

Chanyeol let out a chuckle when Baekhyun who practically crying over the drama they watched. “Yah, it’s just a drama. Why’re you so serious?” He keeps chuckling but when the pregnant boy gave him a glare, he stopped. That’s scary!

“It’s sad! You’re just being a cold-hearted guy. Go away, don’t get close to me.”

Baekhyun wiped his tears before he rubbed his tummy. Your daddy is such a brat. The sudden movement from the baby inside makes him startled. He had been experiencing light movements since last weeks but just now he got to feel his bump moving when he rubs it.

 

Chanyeol frowned when Baekhyun kept looking down at his bump and he can’t help but to get worried. “Hey, what’s wrong? Does it hurt?” Baekhyun kept rubbing his tummy with that unreadable expression which made Chanyeol curious.

“Yah! What’s wrong?”

He gets closer to the brown-haired boy, only to get ignored for a second time. Without warning, he places his hand on the other’s bump, ignoring what will Baekhyun do if he touches the bump. Chanyeol widen his eyes when he felt something moving under his palm.

Baekhyun let out a chuckle as he looks at Chanyeol’s expression.

“He ran away from me but when you place your hand, he moved towards you. This little brat!” Baekhyun let out a chuckle as he keeps rubbing his bump, not being aware of what they’re doing right now. Chanyeol unconsciously widen his smile when he felt the same movement again and again on his palm.

 

What is this feeling? He’s happy. Extremely happy and just now, Chanyeol understood the joy of being a father. He can’t help but to feel excited to meet the little baby.

“How do you know it’s going to be a boy? He might be a she too.”

“I want a boy but it doesn’t matter as long as the baby’s healthy, we will know on our next appointment.”

“Which is tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’m excited!”

 

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun’s wide smile, feeling something tugging on his heart when their eyes meet. He cleared his throat, taking his hand away from the bump. Baekhyun did the same. “You haven’t drank your milk yet, right? I will do it for you. Wait here.” Chanyeol is fast to get up and walk toward the kitchen.

 

Baekhyun let out the breathes he didn’t know he’s holding. He leans on the cushion; hands keep feeling their baby moving. “Why are you so active tonight, baby? Are you so excited to meet me too, tomorrow? I just can’t wait to know your gender and I hope you’re healthy or else the doctor and your daddy will force me to eat some other supplements. I hate it from the bottom of my heart so please. I want you to be healthy.”

“Daddy is not forcing your appa, alright? He’s just being stubborn.” Chanyeol came from the kitchen with two cups; one with his favourite drink and the other one with Baekhyun’s milk.

“Yeah, yeah. Where’s my milk?”

“Here. I’m not forcing you so please, drink.”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and Chanyeol chuckles. “I gave your number to Kyungsoo. I know you’ve been trying to ask him out and if he will text you tonight, you need to date him. I’m warning you.” Baekhyun said while taking a sip from the cup, eyes focusing back to the television.

Chanyeol frowns at the mention of Kyungsoo.

“Why did you give him my number? He doesn’t even like me and I’m the one who’s having a crush on him but now---”

“He likes you too, idiot. You guys should date for real. It has been like two years but you’re not making any progress! It’s frustrating you know.”

 

Chanyeol eyes widen, what did I just heard? He looks at Baekhyun slightly excited and confused. “What are you saying? He likes me too? How do you know? He told you or what? Baek, answer me!”

Baekhyun notices the excitement and in addition, Chanyeol goofy smile becsme more wide than ever. He nods his head, slightly hurt over something but he didn’t know what is the reason of it. What is wrong with Chanyeol dating Kyungsoo? He’s not going to be tied of you anymore. He’s going to be a normal young boy not a tied young father!

Just please be happy for him, Baek. He deserves better.

 

“So if Kyungsoo texts you tonight, ask him out on a date or maybe he might ask you for a date. You should go. If you don’t I’ll castrate you, I’ll make sure you will never have kids after mine.” Baekhyun warned him. “And! I didn’t tell him that you’re the father. Don’t worry.” He gets up just after he finish with his drink. Chanyeol keeps smiling on their way to the kitchen.

“I’ll go, Baek. I promise for you.”

“Not for me, but for you and him.”

“Whatever.” Chanyeol takes the cup from Baekhyun before he places it inside the sink. “Hey, thank you! You’re my best friend ever.” He said before he places a warm kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead which technically makes Baekhyun stop breathing for a while. “Goodnight Baek. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight, Yeol.”

 

That night, Baekhyun can’t even get his sleeping beauty. His mind keep replaying the scene when Chanyeol kissed his forehead. What is this feeling?! I’m not in love with my best friend? It’s ridiculous!

You’re confusing me, Chanyeol!

 

 

***

 

“Baek! Byun Baekhyun! Baekhyun! I have a date! With Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol runs toward the other’s room, only to be welcome with a sleeping Baekhyun. He felt guilty for making such a commotion early in the morning but he can’t help but feel excited over it.

Last night Kyungsoo texted him and yes, he did ask him for a date. The younger boy agreed for a date which will be today and he’s so thrilled to tell Baekhyun.

Chanyeol notices Baekhyun stirring from his sleep, he let out a chuckle when Baekhyun rubs his sleepy eyes. “Hey, sleepyhead. Good morning!” Baekhyun jumps a little when he heard the deep voices from the guy who leaning on the frame of his door room.

 

“What are you doing there, Park?! You always scare me like that!”

“I’m so sorry. Guess what?!” Chanyeol can’t hide his excitement anymore. He rushes toward Baekhyun with his smartphone in his hand. Baekhyun eyes widen when he looks at the texts Chanyeol’s sharing with Kyungsoo.

 

“You’re going on a date with him, today?”

“Yes! Help me with the clothes please? You know I kinda suck at it. You’re an outfit genius, I’ll look cool if you help me. Can you?” Chanyeol lips are still smiling widely, Baekhyun nods his head, but his mind remembered something.

Did Chanyeol forget about it?

“Byun, what’s wrong?”

“Ah—nothing! When are you going out? I’ll help you.”

“After I finished with the newspaper job, I’ll be back at 8. We’re going to meet at Seoul Station at 9. You can help me by then. You’re not going anywhere, right?” Chanyeol looks so excited for the date and Baekhyun can’t help to tell him about the not important appointment. Baekhyun nods his head. “I’ll be here until you finish with the job and outfits. You can believe on me.”

 

“Thank you, Baek!”

Chanyeol gets up instantly before he walks out of the room with happy heart. He’s going on a date with Do Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo, his two-year crush.

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun kept soothing his heart, telling himself that everything will be fine. It’s not like he’s going to die without Chanyeol accompanying him for the appointment. Maybe next time. But still, part of him wants Chanyeol to be there, knowing the gender of their baby together.

Just then Baekhyun realized that he’s in a big trouble.

What if he really is in love with Chanyeol? The father of his baby?

 

Baekhyun lets the questions sink in as he waits for Chanyeol to come home. Chanyeol had been doing several part time jobs since early in the morning but still, he gets some rest enough from school and all. He’s not that exhausted when practically, Chanyeol’s parent keep sending him money through his credit card.

 

The pregnant boy can’t help but to feel sorry over it. He should be the one having part-time jobs and all. But being a responsible person Chanyeol keeps thinking about their baby well-being in the future. They didn’t even get to tell Chanyeol’s parent about the existence of their unborn baby. Chanyeol refuses to do that.

 

And Baekhyun doesn’t know why.

Maybe he’s just being responsible for him and the baby but when the baby is born, he’s just going to be Baekhyun’s best friend. Not much more than that. It’s not that important to tell the grandparent about their grandchild. Baekhyun thought that maybe Chanyeol didn’t want to get inside the picture of their baby in the future.

 

It’s hurt to think about it even more.

Baekhyun once again feels like he’s just a burden. He’s lonely since the beginning of his existence. He’s an orphan. His father and mother threw him away and he was raised at an orphanage house that Chanyeol’s parents built for the society.

 

The two best friends met exactly when Chanyeol turned 6 years old. His parent brought him to the orphanage, and he befriended Baekhyun since then. They’re like buddies, never apart even after elementary school and high school. When they’re 16 years old, Baekhyun decided to move out from the orphanage and there, he made a decision with Chanyeol to live in an apartment near their school.

They’ve been living together for 2 years and now, they’re expecting a new life which is not going to change anything. Baekhyun believes in that. Even if he might fall in love with Chanyeol, his best friend, he can’t have him.

 

The boy is just so precious. He deserves someone better than Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keeps on telling himself that he’s going to be so happy if Chanyeol is happy. Having a baby, a little one with him is his biggest present. He’s not alone anymore. He’s going to live a happy life with his baby, one day. Only him and the baby.

 

 

 

***

 

“Oh, you’re alone today? Where is the father?” Dr. Lee came with a big smile, lifting Baekhyun’s shirt up, revealing his growing bump. Baekhyun forced a smile. “He got something to do this morning so he couldn’t come.”

 

The doctor nodded his head. He poured the cold gel on the bump for the ultrasound. Baekhyun eyes locked on the screen with a wide smile. “Look here, the baby is really healthy and it’s thanks to you and the daddy. Do you want to know the baby’s gender today?” Dr. Lee moves the kit on another side, looking at Baekhyun who is nodding.

“Well, from what I see here it’s highly going to be a baby girl. Congratulation, I bet she’s going to be such a cute and pretty girl. Look at you and her daddy, you got nice genes though. As much as you can’t wait to see her, I can’t help but to feel the same.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t notice that he’s crying, not until he realizes the pillow is wet by some tears when he sits up. The doctor let out a chuckle. “Don’t worry, she’s healthy and I know you’re going to be the best for her. You know what, this far of having young and male expecting mother, you’re the first who got a baby girl. I’m so happy for you.”

Baekhyun wiped his tears before he flashed a wide smile.

“Thank you, I can’t wait to see this little beauty too. I love her so much.”

“You made a good decision to keep her, Baekhyun-ssi. You’re a strong one. She’s going to be your happiness. I could see it from the beginning.” Dr. Lee handed him two copies of the sonogram. Baekhyun let out a chuckle. “You’re very good with words, Dr. Lee. I bet you can be a psychologist or something if you didn’t go for OB/GYN.”

 

“I turn this way but I’ve always want to say good things to my patients. You’re lucky to have me as your doctor. Congratulation again for the baby girl, we can meet her through this ultrasound again next month. Make sure you drink the milk, eat your vitamins and never skip naps and sleep at night. I don’t recommend going to school during the end of your 2nd trimester but it’s fine as long as you don’t get any stress from it. You’re a student after all.”

 

Baekhyun nodded his head, repetitively. He offered him a warm smile before he stood up to leave the room. But then, the doctor remembered something. “I’m late to ask but since you’re nearing your 20 weeks, did you feel any movements from the baby?”

The young boy let out a chuckle; he nods at the memory of last night.

“I’ve been feeling several tiny movements last few week but last night, I felt her moving when I places my hand on the bump. I can see her little tiny feet now.” The doctor nods his head before he smiles. “That’s great, then. She’s perfectly fine. Be safe, alright? Call me if you need to ask anything.”

Baekhyun bows a little.

“Thank you, Dr.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

Just like that Baekhyun forgot everything he tend to stress out for. He forgot about Chanyeol not remembering the appointment; he forgot about how Chanyeol looks extremely happy to go on a date with Kyungsoo and he wants to forget how hurt he will fell when Chanyeol will come back, shouting ‘I’m dating Do Kyungsoo, he’s my boyfriend now!’.

It’s all thank to his baby girl, laying under his heart.

 

I really love you my princess. We’re going to be fine. You’re strong and I’ll always want to be strong for you. Just please, don’t leave me. I don’t want to be all alone anymore.

 

 

***

 

Chanyeol walks around the shops with Kyungsoo walking beside him. He keeps smiling since they step out of the amusement park and of course, after Kyungsoo called him adorable (which he denied miserably). It’s near 3 in the evening and they decided to continue their date around the popular shopping centre.

“Hey, Chanyeol. Would you mind if I go to the toilet for a while?”

Kyungsoo moves his head to look at the taller before Chanyeol nods. “Sure, take your time. I’ll wait here.” Chanyeol stands right in front of the baby shop. He didn’t realize it before but when he notices the shop, he can’t help but to feel overwhelmed. The young boy decides to walk inside the shop, looking around at the adorable baby things.

 

His eyes locked on a stuffed puppy toy at the corner of the shop. He remembered Baekhyun once had the toy when they’re little but then the toy went missing and he didn’t know how. Chanyeol took the puppy toy with him, paying for the it and he continued looking around the shop with a wide smile.

I’m going here with Baekhyun, one day. He’s going to be so happy.

 

Chanyeol jumps a little when someone pokes his shoulder. It was Kyungsoo. “I didn’t know you had a soft spot for these stuffed toys and baby shops.” He teases. He remembered that Baekhyun didn’t tell him about their baby and that he’s the father so he decides to keep quiet. “I bought this for Baekhyun. Though, I’m just looking around for the baby later.”

 

Kyungsoo nods his head. For some reason, he could tell something was off with Chanyeol.

“So what’s the gender? He didn’t tell us, I bet you must know by now.” Kyungsoo asks him, hands going to roam over the set of baby things consisting of clothes, pacifier, rattles, mittens and all. Chanyeol shakes his head but then realization hits him. Damn!

 

He forgot about Baekhyun’s monthly appointment! He fucking forgot that he promised to know the gender together with Baekhyun. Furiously, Chanyeol checks his smartphone but there is none missed calls or messages from his best friend.

“Kyungsoo, I’m so sorry I can’t take you home. I need to go.”

“What is happening? Why?”

“I’m so sorry but I really need to go. Thank you for today, I really had a good time. See you at school!” Chanyeol rushes to get out of the baby shop, leaving Kyungsoo feeling confused over something. He let out a sigh.

You don’t even ask me to be your boyfriend.

 

When Chanyeol reached their shared apartment, he opened the door and there was Baekhyun. The pregnant boy didn’t even look at his direction and Chanyeol felt something tugging at his heart. He felt guilty.

“Baek… I’m home.”

He said with a low voice but still Baekhyun could hear him. The smaller boy took off his apron, revealing his growing bump clothed with his baggy shirt before he smiled at Chanyeol. The taller of the two is fast to detect the sadness on his eyes. “Baekhyun, I’m so sorry, I missed the appointment. I-I forgot.” Chanyeol took a seat on the dining table.

Baekhyun nods his head.

“I thought you already ate? But never mind, you can eat. I cooked enough for the two of us.” Baekhyun ignore his apologizes. Chanyeol shakes his head.

“Byun, did you hear me?”

“What is wrong, Chanyeol? How was your date with Kyungsoo?”

“Baek, please stop. I know you’re sad. I’m sorry that I forgot the appointment. I promised to be there with you but I wasn’t.”

 

Baekhyun kept his head hung low. His tears threatening to fall thus he tried so hard to prevent them from falling. Why are you so weak?!

“It’s fine. It’s not that important. I—”

“It is important! I’m so sorry. I got so excited to go on a date with Kyungsoo but I forgot about the baby’s appointment. I’m sorry, I’m such a horrible daddy.” Chanyeol moves closer to Baekhyun but when he’s about to hold the other, Baekhyun gets up in an instant, walking toward his room. He didn’t want Chanyeol to see him breaking down like this.

 

Baekhyun was all happy this morning just after he found out about their daughter. He even finished his homework and he wrote some pregnancy diary for the memories later. But he didn’t expect himself to break down just after a few minutes seeing Chanyeol’s face. In addition, his apologized and all.

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

 

Chanyeol swears he saw tears falling when Baekhyun got up and he can’t help but to feel guilty. This is all his fault. If he remembered that he was going to the appointment with Baekhyun, he would never have agreed for a date with Kyungsoo today. He didn’t even get to ask Baekhyun about the gender of their baby.

He’s going to apologize again.

 

 

***

 

Baekhyun didn’t go to school the next day so did Chanyeol. The pregnant boy was startled when he noticed Chanyeol in the kitchen, cooking something. “Baek, have some breakfast.” The taller looked at him with a smile but he can’t help but to frown at the swollen eyes of Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, Yeol. It’s not your fault. I was the one who asked you to go on a date with Kyungsoo, I’m glad you agreed. How was the date?”

“Can we not talk about the date, right now?”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun with a stern look. The smaller boy nodded his head as he digs in the pancakes with honey. They eat in silence and Chanyeol is the one who broke it. “How’s the appointment? What did the doctor say? Uhm… what about the gender? You already know, right?” The questions he had been dying to ask since last night, he let it out in one go.

 

Baekhyun nods his head.

“The baby’s healthy and yes, I know the gender. I’m glad enough that she’s a healthy baby girl.” Baekhyun said with a wide smile, mentally forgetting everything. Chanyeol’s priceless face made him chuckle. “What with that face, Park? It’s creepy!”

“We’re having a girl? Really?”

“Why’re you so excited?”

 

Chanyeol let out a chuckle before he stands up, walking toward Baekhyun with a wide smile. “Oh my god, she’s a girl. Really?!” Baekhyun nods his head. “Yes, Chanyeol. She’s a girl. Our baby girl, mind you.”

“I’m so happy, Baek! Thank you!”

“Why are you so happy with a girl?”

“I don’t know what is the specific reason but I’ve been imagining us with a baby girl. She must be a cute and pretty girl. I will make sure no one would be close to her, not until he meets me and ask permission from me.”

“You’re being stupid.”

“Yeah, you love this stupid daddy.”

“Be thankful.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t realizes what he’s saying, not until he notices the changes on Chanyeol’s face. He let out a shaky chuckle. “What? You’re my best friend. Of course I love you.” He covers it up, which makes Chanyeol nod. “of course, you’re my best friend too. We’re having a baby girl together. I’m so happy. Thank you, Baek.”

 

Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun tighter. He doesn’t know what had gotten into him but when he felt the kick on his abdomen from the little feet, they chuckled. “She didn’t like it when you get close to me. I hate you, she might hate you too.”

“Just now you said you love me.”

“I did? I must be drunk.”

“Oh never. Thus, she should not hate me. I’m her daddy and she’s my little princess.” Chanyeol said with such determination. Baekhyun lips form a smile. He’s going to be a great dad. I’m sorry Chanyeol, but---

 

“Hey, I bought you something yesterday. I’m so sorry, Baek. I mentally noted myself to go next time.” Chanyeol hands the stuffed toy which made Baekhyun emotional. “You bought me a toy? Not for our girl? It’s for me?”

Chanyeol nods again. “I don’t know why but I want to give it to you. Remember when you lost your Nini? Back when we’re 7 years old. I still remember how you cried that time. You didn’t even want to play with me but the next day, you were back to yourself. So, yeah, this toy looks similar to Nini and I want you to keep it. Don’t lose it and be sad again. I hate it when you didn’t even talk and laugh with me.”

 

“Chan, thank you. Thank you so much! I missed Nini a lot.” Baekhyun takes the stuffed toy close to his heart. He didn’t realize he’s crying, not until Chanyeol moves his thumbs to wipe the tears. “Hey, I said don’t be sad which means don’t cry too, Baekhyun. You’re being so emotional lately.”

“Blame your daughter, Park! She’s the one who makes me like this.”

 

Chanyeol let out a chuckle before he looks down to the growing bump. They’re so close to each other and again, Chanyeol felt something different about him. Last time he remembered being so close to Baekhyun is when he won the competition, they hugged like there is no tomorrow because he was so happy.

But that time, he didn’t feel like this. What is this feeling?

 

“May I touch her?”

“What do you mean?”

 

Baekhyun moves his eyes to look down, exactly the same direction where Chanyeol look and there is his big hand, trying to rub the growing bump. “You’ve touched my bump when she moved that night. Why do you need my permission this time?” Chanyeol and Baekhyun let out a chuckle. The taller nods his head.

“I thought you’ll be uncomfortable.”

“You’re her daddy.”

“I am. I want to be present, Baek. Thank you for giving me the chance.”

 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with a frown. The taller only had his eyes on the bump, he places his palm on it, feeling the slight movement from the little one inside. Baekhyun shakes his head once he felt his tears are trying to fall again, that time when he looks at Chanyeol’s warm smile.

Stop it, Chanyeol. Please.

 

I’m sorry that I’m in love with you. I guess the baby wants me to be together with her daddy but I can’t have you. I know it, I can’t.

 

 

***

Chanyeol once read an article about pregnant women or men tend to get some cravings during their pregnancy but Baekhyun never asked him to buy foods or something to eat. Is it normal? Or maybe Baekhyun just didn’t tell him.

 

So he decides to pitch in.

“Baek, what do you feel like to eat right now? Do you crave anything? Maybe cakes? Pickles or something?” Chanyeol holds the gadget close to his ear when Baekhyun picks the call up. He heard a chuckle from the other line.

“Why are you asking me? Do you want to eat anything? I just come home from school, I need to cook afterward.”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head as his one hand workings on to change to his part-time job’s uniform. He’s a waiter in a cafe and he only got to go home at night. He notices that sometimes Baekhyun is still awake at the time he come home.

Maybe he wants to eat something late at night?

 

“No, I’m just asking. Do you want to eat anything? I’ll buy some before I come home.”

“It’s fine, Chanyeol. She didn’t want to eat anything so do I.”

“Baek, I don’t want you to wake up and go out at night just to buy something you crave. Just tell me, I’ll buy it for you.” He sounds so persistent. The other line went silent for a while. “Do you really want to buy foods for me?”

“Yes, Baekhyun. Just tell me.”

“I’ll pay you back later.”

“Don’t. It’s fine. Tell me, I’ll buy it after my work time ended.”

 

Chanyeol is done changing his clothes when one of the part-time worker, a high school student gets inside the changing room. He gave him a smile.

“Can you buy me spicy rice cakes near the train station we used to take during our elementary school? Oh and I want a hoddeok (the food taste like pancake with honey in it). I kinda crave to taste those.”

“Sure, I’ll buy it. Wait for me, but if you fell sleepy then don’t. Go straight to bed. Alright? Anything else?”

“I want apple juice.”

Chanyeol let out a chuckle. So this is what cravings are? “Alright, Baek. Stay at home and be careful. I’ll come home with your foods tonight. Say hello for Nini 2.0 and little princess. Tell her that her daddy will bring her delicious foods.”

“Don’t be stupid, Yeol.” Chanyeol smiled widely. “Thank you. Take care of yourself, alright? She said she loves you, daddy.” The dark-haired boy feels butterflies on his tummy when he heard that. His lips forming an even wider smile.

 

“Daddy loves her too. Take care, Baek.”

“Go! Go! You’re going to get scolded by now.”

“Alright, sir. I’m hanging up now. Bye.”

“Bye.”

 

Chanyeol puts his smartphone in his pocket, making sure that the gadget is close to him. He notices the other boy keeps looking at him without blinking. “Are you new? What is your name?” Chanyeol tried to get close with him. The boy is tall too, maybe he’s taller but he looks like a good kid. With a slightly tanned skin, he’s handsome.

 

“I’m Jongin, Kim Jongin.”

“Oh yeah, Jongin. I’m Chanyeol. I bet you’re younger so you can call me hyung then. Let’s get to work, shall we?” He said with his usual wide smile. Jongin nods his head before he walks alongside the older. He can’t help but to ask some questions.

 

“Hyung, are you still in high school?”

“Yes, I go to Hejong High School. You?”

“Yewon High School.”

 

Chanyeol nods his head. The school is near his. He took the menu with him, smiling at the customer when he took the order. “Please have a seat, we’ll bring it there later.” Jongin looks closely at the boy.

“Hyung, are you married? I’m sorry I overheard your conversation earlier. Do you have a baby too?” Jongin can’t help but to ask, his hands are fast to make the drinks and he noticed Chanyeol went silent for a while.

“No, I’m not married, Jongin. I’m still in high school though but for the second question, yes, I’m going to be a daddy in another 3 months. She’s a girl.” Chanyeol can’t help but smile. He didn’t know why he’s feeling so happy right now. His mind flashes a picture of Baekhyun and him talking to the baby and all. It’s makes him happy.

 

Jongin nods his head. “I bet you must be so in love with your girlfriend or boyfriend. You’re smiling so wide when you call him/ her earlier. You are smiling now too, talking about the baby.” Jongin said something which makes Chanyeol startled. “Well, he’s a boy but no, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s---” What is Baekhyun to him? The mother of his baby? His best friend? Then this Jongin might think it’s weird and- “Never mind! Are you finish? I will bring it to them.”

 

He takes the tray filled with the ordered drinks and foods toward the customers. Jongin watches him from afar. This hyung is really something! Chanyeol keeps thinking what Jongin had said earlier and he can’t focus on his work.

When he finished, he remembered the spicy rice cakes and hoddeok, and Baekhyun’s apple juice. He walks toward the said place and still, he can’t forget about it. What do you mean I look so in love? It’s ridiculous, for almost 12 years being friend with him, I’m not in love with my best friend.

 

 

***

 

“Baek, I’m home.”

The house is silent. When Chanyeol stepped inside the house, he noticed Baekhyun sleeping on the couch. He shakes his head. This boy! “Baekhyun, wake up. You shouldn’t sleep on the couch. Your back is going to hurt.”

 

Chanyeol places the foods on the dining table before he goes back to wake Baekhyun up. He knees on the floor but when he looks at the brown-haired boy’s sleeping face, he stopped trying to wake him up.

Baekhyun must’ve waited for me to come home.

He looks so tired; the pregnancy must have worn him out.

 

Chanyeol places a hand on the other’s neck, he picks him up from the couch and brings him to his room. He places the smaller boy carefully on the bed, lifting the comforter up to cover him. “Sleep well, Baekhyun.”

He didn’t know why but when he placed a kiss on the other’s forehead, his heart bloomed with happiness.

Then, his hand goes down to rub the growing tummy.

“Baby girl, daddy’s home but you can’t wake your appa up alright? Let him sleep and please be a good girl. I love you, good night.” Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle when the little girl inside gave him a light kick. He prays so hard that the move wouldn’t wake Baekhyun up.

“Now, sleep. Don’t hurt your appa.”

 

Chanyeol smiles at the scene before he gets up, walking out of the door to settle with the foods. He puts all of that and also Baekhyun’s favourite apple juice in the refrigerator. He can eat it tomorrow, Chanyeol thought.

 

Tonight, he felt contented. Buying the foods Baekhyun had been craving for, he promised to ask again in the future. Chanyeol heaves a loud breath when his body land on his bed. His lips form a wide smile.

He’s having a nice dream that night.

Only him, a little girl and Baekhyun.

 

 

***

 

Kyungsoo was waiting for Baekhyun in front of the principal’s office. He didn’t know what the other was doing in there but he’s just going to wait. But then he saw Chanyeol walking towards him.

“Chanyeol!”

“Oh, Kyungsoo! What are you doing here?”

 

Kyungsoo offered him a smile and Chanyeol replied with a smile of his own. For some reason, Kyungsoo noticed that it’s not the same smile he used to give to him before. “I’m waiting for Baekhyun. What are you doing here?”

Chanyeol eyes widen.

“Baekhyun’s inside? What’s he doing in there?” His tone is different. Kyungsoo looked at him with curious eyes. Of course Chanyeol’s worried. They’re best friend. Kyungsoo tried to think differently. Chanyeol and him are not even dating; why would he be jealous over them?

“I don’t know.”

Chanyeol frowns. Is that why the clerk called me? “I need to get inside too. See you again.” Chanyeol was about to get inside but when Kyungsoo held his arm, he stopped. “Wait. Can we go on a date again?”

“What?” Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo in disbelief. Did the boy just ask him for a date? Kyungsoo gave him a smile.

“I like you, Chanyeol. I want to go on a date with you again and if you ask me to be your boyfriend, I will accept it.” Kyungsoo said, blushing when Chanyeol didn’t blink. Just then he noticed someone standing next to the door. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, he felt guilty over something when he noticed the sadness in his eyes.

 

I hope you didn’t hear it, Baek.

“Are you guys dating? Oh my god! I’m so happy. Congratulations, Chanyeol! So now, excuse me, I need to go home.” Baekhyun pushed the two closer as he made his way past them. Chanyeol frowned. “Wait, Baek. Why’re you going home?”

 

Chanyeol got ignored by Baekhyun and something tugged at his heart. Kyungsoo looked at the two with a frown.

“Chanyeol?”

“Yes, Kyungsoo. I’m sorry, I don’t think I can go on a date again. I’m sorry, I need to go.” Just like that Chanyeol left him alone, just like the day they went on a date. Kyungsoo heart broke into pieces. I know something is off with him.

 

Chanyeol rushed toward his class but when he noticed Baekhyun’s things missing, he looked at Luhan, asking him where the pregnant boy went.

“He said he’s going home. The principal called him earlier and I guess he made his decision to stop going to school. You didn’t know?”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head. Luhan let out a sigh.

“It’s fine. He’s going to be fine on his own, he’s a strong boy.” Luhan said before they sat still on their seat for the next class. Chanyeol couldn’t focus on the class and he mentally noted not to go to work after school, he wanted to go home. To where Baekhyun is.

 

 

***

 

Chanyeol runs his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp while his eyes kept looking around the area. Baekhyun was not even home when he came back from school! Where is he gone?! When Chanyeol got inside the house earlier, there wasn’t any trance of Baekhyun. He tried looking for the other in his room and surprisingly, the other’s clothes and things were all gone.

 

His heart stopped beating when he noticed the empty room. Baekhyun only left his school things behind and a letter.

A letter for Chanyeol that he put it on the dining table.

Chanyeol took a seat on a chair before he read the letter.

 

Hey, Chanyeol! My best friend Park Chanyeol.

First of all, I’m so sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you. I’m sorry that I decided to move out from our apartment when practically, we promised to stay together until you meet someone, right? I believe you met that someone now. That someone is Kyungsoo. I’m glad that he finally confessed to you. Do you feel excited? I bet you do and I’m sorry that I’m not there for you.

I wanna thank you for everything, Yeol. From our first meeting until now, you were always there for me. You even promised to stay for me and our daughter. I’m not going to tie you with the title of a young father, Chanyeol. You deserve better. I’m sorry that I have to go. I will let her meet you when she’s older. I will let her know that you’re his daddy and she’s your princess but not right now.

You need to be successful and I hope you can achieve your dream. I don’t wanna be a burden. I want you to be happy. You need to be happy, Chanyeol. I’m sorry that I may have crushed your dream and happiness by getting pregnant with your baby. She’s not a mistake but I’m the one to be blamed.

In these 12 years, I’ve never felt something like this, Yeol. But when you kept being here with us, I couldn’t help but feel something different with me. My heart flutters when you talk to our daughter. You even kissed me goodnight, you hugged me but not like you used to before. It’s confusing, you know. I didn’t want to believe it at first but Chanyeol, I’m sorry that I might have fallen in love with you.

It must be weird right? Just how weird I am for getting pregnant with your baby. I don’t want you to feel awkward, I don’t want us to be awkward so I guess I should just go away. You don’t need to worry about me, I’m fine. I’ll be fine on my own, we’ll be fine. If it’s the baby you’re worrying for, I will make sure she’s in a good condition. I will make sure she’s healthy and pretty. I promise you to take good care of her and when she will be born, I will let you know.

But for now, please live your life.

Date Kyungsoo, be happy and please, don’t worry about me. Don’t break his heart, Yeol. I love him as a good friend.

Alright then.

This is a goodbye. Alright? Meet a better person and be happy.

Thank you for everything and thank you for giving me the best gift in my life. I’m not alone anymore. I have Nini 2.0 and I have our daughter. They’re my family now. I love you, Chanyeol. I don’t like seeing you cry so please wipe your tears away.

Bye.

 

Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

Chanyeol wiped the tears that he let them fall. He shakes his head. All this time, Baekhyun loved me and I kept hurting him. He thought I’m still having a crush on Kyungsoo but the truth is I’m over him. I don’t know why but I guess I’ve fallen in love too.

With my best friend, Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

***

 

Baekhyun smiled at the kids who were playing happily in the orphanage’s kindergarten. He had been staying at his old ‘home’ for about a week now and he’s recovering. Seeing how the kids are on the same page as him makes him feel warm.

He rubs his growing bump when he felt the little one inside kicking him. It’s starting to hurt now since the doctor said the baby is growing steadily and she’s still growing in his belly. “Hey, little girl. You’re hurting me a little bit you know. Are you excited that we got to stay with the children here? You can’t wait to play with them don’t you?”

Baekhyun let out a chuckle when the baby kicked, as if answering to her appa. He let out a sigh when his mind kept questioning about Chanyeol’s well-being. Does he eat well? What if the apartment is dirty and he didn’t clean it? Baekhyun shakes his head at the thought of it.

The pregnant boy noticed that the baby is now being silent after several kicks she gave to her appa.

“Baby, do you miss daddy?”

He rubs the bump, receiving a powerful kick from the little one. Baekhyun fought the urge to cry when she stopped again. “Are you mad at me? I’m sorry, baby. This is the best decision for us. You have me, alright? Appa is here for you.”

There is no reply. Baekhyun forces a smile.

“You’re being a brat already, huh? I love you, baby girl. I promise you’re going to meet daddy when you get older.”

“I don’t want to meet her when she’s older, Baek.”

 

Baekhyun got startled a little when he heard the familiar deep voice. He turned around, only to be welcomed with the sight of Chanyeol. He looked like a mess, his eye bags and all. Baekhyun stands up in an instant but before he got the chance to walk away, the taller of the two pulled him in his embrace.

“Baek, I miss you. I miss her too. Don’t go away anymore.”

Baekhyun shook his head, he tried to escape but Chanyeol only tightened his hug. In the end, Baekhyun is the one who broke down. He cried like no tomorrow, in addition, the baby inside him keeps kicking as if she’s happy that her daddy is finally near her.

“P-please, j-just go. Y-you shouldn’t be here.” Baekhyun settled down with his cry. Chanyeol tilted his chin, locking their eyes together. The latter’s thumb moves to wipes his tears. “I don’t want to go. You’re not running away from me again. You don’t know how hard I tried to look after you. I looked for you everywhere, I looked for you at Luhan’s and Kyungsoo’s house. I told them everything and Baek, I don’t even date Kyungsoo. I’m over him.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened before he looked at Chanyeol with anger. “I told you to be with him! He like you, he even confessed to you! Why would you---”

“I don’t feel anything for him, for God’s sake, Baekhyun! I don’t know why but I’m not happy with him. You asked me to be happy but without you, without our baby I felt empty. You said you love me didn’t you? I feel the same, Baekhyun. I was confused about my feeling, obviously because we’re best friends and I pushed away the thought that I might fall in love with you but now that you left me, I figure it out myself.”

 

Chanyeol locked eyes with Baekhyun. “I love you, Baekhyun. I don’t want you to think that it’s because of the baby but if it wasn’t for our daughter that you’re carrying now, we might be sill only best friends. Nothing changed but now, you’re my precious. The both of you.”

“Chanyeol…”

“I’m sorry that I hurt you. I love you too, Baekhyun. I love her too. Don’t leave me again. It hurts so much.”

 

Chanyeol hugs the smaller boy again, chuckling when he felt the movement on his abdomen. He looked down at the bump before he mould it with his both hands. “I know you miss daddy a lot. I miss you too. I love you and your appa, baby. Thank you for coming in our life. I can’t wait to meet you. And please, please tell your appa not to run away from daddy again.”

Baekhyun let the tears fall, smiling when some of the kids from the orphanage were looking at them with curious eyes. Chanyeol realized it too before he pulled Baekhyun’s shoulder closer, a hand placed on the boy’s bump.

“Hajun-ah! Thank you. I’m happy that I met him again.”

 

A 10 years old boy jumps happily which made Baekhyun frown before he looked up to ask Chanyeol. “What is the thing that you’re keeping from me? Hajun?” He looked at the boy with stern eyes. “Baek, I’m sorry I only came now. I needed to figure out my feelings and only after a few days I got the courage to meet you. Hajun is the one who told me about you. If it wasn’t for him, I might have been keeping searching you everywhere.”

Baekhyun looked at the 10 years old boy, shaking his head.

“You guys are unbelievable. I hate you, Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun punched the taller lightly. “Noo, you love me, Baek. Will you be my boyfriend?” Chanyeol asked casually, earning a fit of ‘woos and yeay-s’ from the kids watching them. Baekhyun blushes at the sudden question before he looks down at his baby bump.

“Should I date your daddy, beauty? Yes?” Baekhyun asks childishly and when Chanyeol’s hand moved, they laughed. “You’re such an adorable girl. So it’s a yes? You’re my boyfriend now?” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, hopingly. The pregnant boy nodded.

 

“I am, Park. I’m your boyfriend slash best friend slash the appa of your daughter slash---”

“My precious Byun Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol placed a kiss on his lips and with that Baekhyun stunned. When they pulled away, they remembered the kids watching them before and luckily there were only two boys in front of them. Baekhyun blushed, he couldn’t help but to ask the boys why they stayed.

 

“We want to be like you guys.”

“What?”

Chanyeol let out a chuckle before he nodded. “Don’t get pregnant first, any of you.” Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a glare before he looked back at the two boys. Chanyeol continued. “Treasure each other and don’t let go. I’ve made that mistake before and now, I’m thankful that he’s back with me.” Baekhyun offered them a smile before he nodded.

Hajun and Minjae gave them furious nods.

“We’ll remember that! Thank you, hyungs! Take your time, we’ll go.” Minjae and Hajun waved them goodbye, leaving the two of them alone. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with a wide smile. “I’m happy, Baek. I really am.”

“Thank you, Yeol. I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Enough, Baekhyun. Your letter was enough for telling me everything. I don’t need other thanks and sorry-s. You’re with me now. That’s all I want.” Baekhyun nods his head, playing with the hem of Chanyeol’s sweater.

“You’re going back home with me, right? I don’t wanna go home, alone.”

 

Chanyeol pouted and Baekhyun fought the urge to punch him in the face before he chuckled. “I will go home with you, Yeol. After I finish thanking the teachers and hyungs here.” Chanyeol nodded his head, his goofy smile showing again.

“By going home with me means, I want to tell my parent about the baby. I’m ready, Baek. You’re going with me, right?” Chanyeol locked his eyes with his boyfriend’s. “I-I will. Don’t worry. You’re not alone.” Baekhyun squeezed the latter’s big hand which made Chanyeol smile. “You’re the one who is not alone, B. Other than our daughter, you have me. You’re not alone and you’ve given me the best presents too. I have you, and soon, I will have her in my arms as well.”

 

Chanyeol rubs the growing bump.

Baekhyun nods his head. We have each other, Yeol. I promise.

 

 

***

 

Chanyeol thought it was going to be nerve-wrecking to meet and inform his parent about Baekhyun and the baby but it went unexpectedly smooth. Baekhyun didn’t expect it too. Chanyeol’s parent were beyond excited when they heard the news that they’re going to get their first grandchild from Chanyeol.

Baekhyun let out a chuckle when Mrs. Park, Chanyeol’s mother kept hugging him and even rubbing his tummy. When they added that they’re going to welcome a baby girl, the mother Park couldn’t even sit still, thanking Chanyeol and Baekhyun for ever bringing such great news after several years of not going back to the house.

 

Chanyeol added that he didn’t want them to support him. He told his parents that he wants to work by himself and finish his studies. He can pursue his dream in the future though Mr. Park insist to give him money monthly for their expenditure. Chanyeol agreed on one situation.

He will only accept it if his parent only pitch in as the grand-parents of his daughter but not the ones who are going to pay for his family. Chanyeol wants to do it himself.

It’s his little family after all and he’s responsible for everything and Mr. Park was proud enough of him.

 

They can’t wait to meet the little Park girl as well.

 

***

 

Chanyeol lips form a wide smile when he noticed Baekhyun trying his best to stay awake while watching his favourite drama. The taller of the two just finished showering and cleaning himself after he came home from school.

The café he’s working at gave him a rest that day and he’s trying to make Baekhyun go out on a proper date with him.

 

He took a seat beside the pregnant boy on the couch. When Baekhyun noticed him, the smaller boy immediately leaned his head on Chanyeol’s steady chest. Chanyeol let out a chuckle. “What are you doing all day that you are that tired?”

“It’s just the usual thing. I do the laundry. I cook for us and if I have some time, I take a nap. Most of the time, I will talk to princess.” Baekhyun joined Chanyeol’s hand who kept rubbing circles on the protruding bump. He’s now on his 34 week, he just entered his third trimester last week and the fatigue was unbelievable. Even Chanyeol said that he would fall asleep easily.

 

Chanyeol nodded his head, enjoying the movements he felt every time he placed his palm on the bump. The little girl likes to play hide and seek with her daddy now. She’s being adorable already and Chanyeol can’t wait to hold her and play with her and do everything for her.

The dark-haired boy placed a warm kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead before he smiled.

“Do you want to go out today? I’m free. It’s been a long time since we went out together, right? I bet princess wants to go out and meet people too. Right princess?” Chanyeol leaned down to the tummy level before he kissed the clothed bump. Baekhyun let out a chuckle.

“Stop it, it’s ticklish.”

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol back before he looked at the taller, closely. “Are you taking me on a date?”

“Yes, I am, Byun.”

“Then, I will get ready now.”

“Really? We’re going out?”

“Of course, Park. You asked me for a date and I’m saying yes. You’re my boyfriend, can I say no to it?” Baekhyun teased the other before Chanyeol pinched his nose lightly. Baekhyun pouted. “You can’t say no to your boyfriend, Baek. Or else…”

Chanyeol leaned closer to Baekhyun’s face, smirking when the pregnant boy blushed.

“C-Chan-Chanyeol!”

“What are you thinking? I’m just going to kiss you.” With that Chanyeol pecked his red lips. Baekhyun shakes his head, not believing what just happened. They’re very comfortable with each other after being boyfriends. Kissing him, hugging him and even Chanyeol massaging him every day. It’s not awkward for them though they’re still fighting over silly things just how they used to before.

 

“You’re a brat! Help me up.”

Baekhyun whined when he couldn’t even stand up. His back is starting to hurt and his feet are all swollen. The doctor said it’s normal but for Baekhyun, it’s torture. Baekhyun hoped he didn’t give birth early. He keeps praying that their daughter is healthy enough to be born when she’s ready.

Chanyeol could only chuckle at the pregnant boy before he helped him up.

“I’ll wait for you. Be careful.”

“Yeah sure.”

Baekhyun was waddling, walking towards their shared room when Chanyeol noticed the red spot on his baggy shirt. His eyes widen, his heart races but instead of panicking, he walks alongside Baekhyun. The smaller boy frowns.

“Why’re you following me? Don’t be a pervert, Chanyeol. I need to change.”

“Babe, there’s blood on your shirt. I—I, just change it then we’re going to the hospital, alright? I’m going to pack some of your clothes and princess’s things.” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun with assuring eyes, thus, his heart keeps praying that everything is fine. Baekhyun is fine, the baby is fine too.

 

They arrived at the hospital few minutes later and Chanyeol rushed Baekhyun to the emergency room. The doctor said that Baekhyun is bleeding due to the early contraction and there is high potential that he needs to perform an operation to save both mother and baby. Thus, the doctor told them that their baby is perfectly fine. She may be born a bit early but she’s fully developed.

Chanyeol didn’t know what to feel when he heard that. He didn’t stop praying for Baekhyun. He informed his parent and Baekhyun’s friends.

His mind kept replying that moment when Baekhyun told him that he’s pregnant. He left Baekhyun at that time and just how much he regrets finding Baekhyun unconscious on the floor.

They figured out their feeling to each other.

From best friends for years, they become boyfriends and soon, they’re going to be parents to a beautiful baby girl. Chanyeol heart flutters every time he remembered Baekhyun’s smile and laugh. That’s the most beautiful things in his life.

They’re not like other expecting parents. They’re young and most of the time, they learn about babies from YouTube and google. Thus, Chanyeol and Baekhyun never regret anything. It’s enough for them.

Chanyeol cups his face, trying to stay positive. Baekhyun is fine, princess is fine. Everything is going to be fine.

 

“Mr. Park, your husband needs you inside.” The nurse told him and he followed her. Even when she mistaken them as husbands, he didn’t have time to correct her. All he ever needs to think about now is Baekhyun. And their daughter.

 

When he stepped inside the operating room, outfitted in sterile grab before he walks toward Baekhyun who is lying while struggling to breath. Chanyeol fought the urge to cry when he looked at Baekhyun who was fighting for his life and their baby. He’s a man, he can’t cry. He’s going to be a daddy, he’s strong.

 

“Baek, do you hear me?” Chanyeol whispered softly beside Baekhyun’s ear. The smaller boy opened his eyes slowly before he smiled. Chanyeol lips curved into a smile too. “I’m here, I’ll always be here for you, alright? So you need to stay strong, if you feel any pain just focus on my voice and the next thing you will remember is our daughter being finally here. I love you, Baek.”

Baekhyun nods his head before he looks at Chanyeol with a beautiful smile.

Chanyeol placed a warm kiss on his forehead before holding his head. “I’m planning to go on a date with you, turn out princess wants to go out. She may want to join us.” Chanyeol jokes around and because Baekhyun can’t laugh or punch him, he just smiles widely.

“I’m sorry that we can’t go on a date.”

“It’s fine. We can go on a date with princess the next time. I’m so excited to look at her face, Baek. I want to hold her close and kiss her. She’s our princess.”

 

Baekhyun nodded his head and when he felt his tummy being cut open, he winced. Chanyeol placed another kiss on his forehead before he leaned closer. “Hey, Byun. I agreed with the name you chose for princess.” Hoping that he could do anything to ease the pain.

“What?” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with wide eyes before the taller gave him a goofy smile. “I’m sorry, B. Every time you fall asleep at night, I read your diary and even princess’s diary. You write it since the first day you find out you’re pregnant. We didn’t have time to look for her name but then I noticed your list with a few names in it and I agreed with one of it.”

“You meanie!”

 

Baekhyun pouted before his boyfriend let out a chuckle, placing a kiss on his lips. They heard some commotion and Baekhyun can’t help but to tense, Chanyeol noticed it quickly. “Hey, Baek, it’s fine. You don’t need to worry, she’s strong. She’s going to be fine.”

“Did she come out already?”

Baekhyun asked with a shaky voice. Chanyeol gave him a smile before he got up to get a view of the operation and right at that moment, their daughter was being pulled out of the tummy. Chanyeol let out tears of happiness so did Baekhyun.

“Baek, she’s here. Our daughter is here. Thank you so much. I love you.” Chanyeol kept kissing him on his forehead, cheeks and all. Baekhyun let out a chuckle before he wiped Chanyeol’s tears. “Don’t cry. You look ugly.”

Chanyeol let out a chuckle before the doctor brought their already-cleaned daughter near to the young parents. Baekhyun cried even more when he looked at the cute little one he created with Chanyeol right in front him. Chanyeol placed another long kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead before the doctor informed them that they need to do a better check-up on the baby.

 

“She’s beautiful, Yeol.”

“Yes, she’s ours. Our love.”

Baekhyun let out another chuckle before their lips formed another big smile. “I kinda already know the name you choose for princess.”

“Really?”

“Yes, because I put the meaning in it too. And you just said the meaning right beside my ear. I love it.” Baekhyun locked his eyes with his boyfriend’s. Chanyeol nodded his head. “I love you, Baekhyun. Thank you for bringing her here. I can’t wait to hold her.”

“Me too.”

 

Their love.

 

 

***

 

“Park Aeri! Daddy’s home.”

Chanyeol waited for the toddler to run towards him and she did. The young father scooped her in his arms, lifting her up before he showered kisses on her chubby cheeks. The little girl giggled before she stopped her daddy.

“I missed you, daddy.”

Aeri huged her daddy’s neck, leaning her head on his shoulder. Chanyeol let out a chuckle. “I missed you too, baby. Where’s appa?” He looked around the apartment, there is no sight of Baekhyun. “Appa washes clothes. Daddy, can I eat cookies?”

Aeri looked at her daddy with her puppy eyes.

Chanyeol could only laugh before he nodded. Who can say no to that? Aeri cheers at that before her daddy puts her down. She runned towards the kitchen, bumping with her appa, she grinned. “Daddy said I can eat cookies, appa!”

“Daddy is home?”

“Yes. Daddy!”

 

Aeri tried to yell for her daddy, earning nothing in return. Baekhyun put both his hand on his waist. “Are you trying to lie to me, princess? You know it’s bad right? You can’t eat cookies that much you know.”

“But, but daddy’s home!”

Baekhyun shakes his head. His husband is such a busy person, he kinda doubt it if Aeri said Chanyeol is home. It’s not impossible but it is very rare. Yes, they’re married for about 2 years now. Once Chanyeol finished his studies, at the age of 21, he decided to marry the love of his life. Aeri is 3 years old at that moment and she’s beyond happy to be at her parent’s wedding.

 

Chanyeol succeed to pursue his dream as a producer. He got in a long term contract with SM Entertainment, a large music company to work with but not once in a day he would forget about his little family. Baekhyun stopped studying ever since that time and after Aeri was born, he decides to stay at home and take care of the little girl by himself.

The next two years, he thought that it may be a good idea to work. He’s now working as a teacher at his old orphanage. He takes along Aeri with him and the little Park girl is happy to stay there with the kids and study along them with her appa.

For a 5 years old girl, Aeri is a good and smart girl. She inherits all her daddy’s features. Her eyes are big, her smile is so wide and bright just like her daddy and also her ears. Those pointy ears that Baekhyun would laugh mockingly at Chanyeol before and now, their little girl inherited it too.

He could only shake his head when the two favourite person in his life would have their bonding time. They’re like twins, for God’s sake. He can’t help but to be jealous over Chanyeol because every time they passed elderly people, they always compliment Aeri and say that she looks exactly like her daddy.

 

Baekhyun admits that his daughter is really a daddy girl. She’s her daddy’s princess after all.

 

“Hey, baby.”

Chanyeol huged his husband from behind, startling him before he pinches his arm that was wrapped on his waist. The taller guy winced before he chuckled.

“I missed you so much!”

Baekhyun moved to look at his husband with a glare. “Why did you allow her eat cookies? She’s going to get toothache, Yeol. You know her puppy eyes are not everything. You can say no to her. Don’t spoil her that much!”

 

Chanyeol glanced at his daughter who sat properly on her chair at their dining table, enjoying her cookies with a full smile. “Look at her, Baek. How can you say no when our Aeri can smile that wide if she eats her cookies? If I say no then Aeri would cry, if she cries, I would cry too. It breaks my heart. You hate it when I cry right? I--”

“Stop it, you’re just trying to make me feel bad.”

 

Baekhyun pouts, taking a seat beside their daughter. He placed a kiss on her cheeks. Chanyeol shakes his head before he smiles. “Can we eat now? I’m hungry.” Chanyeol looked at the meals being prepared by Baekhyun on the table.

Baekhyun noded his head.

“Sure, let’s eat.”

 

Aeri widens her eyes when her appa said they can eat dinner now. She had been waiting for it so she put aside her cookies, reaching for her Frozen bowl and chopsticks. Chanyeol could only laugh at her adorable action before Baekhyun came with a jug of water.

“Apple juice?”

Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun nods his head again. “I want to drink it so we can go to the nearest shop, to buy this and your favourite Choco bars. Right, love?” Baekhyun looked at her daughter, earning furious nods from the little girl. Baekhyun let out a chuckle. “She’s hungry. Let just eat first, we can talk later.”

Chanyeol agreed with that before they start to dig in.

Baekhyun’s foods are all incredible. Chanyeol would always find himself so eager to come home from work, just to have a taste of his husband’s meal. Even if it’s late at night and being a good husband Baekhyun is, he would reheat the foods for Chanyeol despite being tired with the orphanage and taking care of their bundle of joy.

 

“Kyungsoo invited us to his son’s first birthday tomorrow. Will you come with us? If you’re busy, it’s fine. I can go with Aeri.” Baekhyun brings the dishes to the kitchen, Chanyeol helps with the leftover foods. Aeri is not done with her food yet so the parent decides to let her stay for a bit at the dining table.

 

Chanyeol looked at the smaller guy who was silently washing the dishes. “I will tell the company this night, alright? I guess I need some leisure time with my little family too. Baby, I’m sorry that I’ve been working a lot lately. They need new songs as soon as possible and I---”

“It’s fine, Chanyeol. I understand.”

Baekhyun patted on his husband’s cheeks with his wet hands, chuckling when Chanyeol gave him a glare. “You’re seriously teasing me, Baek. Wait for tonight. I can’t wait--”

“Yah! Aeri is still there, you know.” He punched Chanyeol’s chest lightly. The two parents look at their daughter before they let out a chuckle. “She’s really you when you were still a little kid you know. You really appreciate foods and she is like that too. Taking her precious time to finish her foods and that’s so annoyingly adorable! Go help her please, daddy.”

 

This time, Baekhyun pats Chanyeol’s steady chest before he walked toward the living room. Chanyeol shakes his head before he smirks. If she is really act like me then, she might go well with this trick. “Aeri-ah, daddy’s going to read some fairy tales before bed. It’s near your bed time and if you don’t hurry up then you can’t digest your food properly before we go to bed.”

“What daddy?”

The muffled little voice made him chuckle before the young daddy walked towards his little princess. “I said I’m going to read fairy tale for you before bed. If you don’t hurry up, then you can’t digest properly and---”

“I’m done, daddy, look!”

 

Aeri showed her empty rice bowl and also her empty cup. Chanyeol ruffled her hair before he kissed her forehead. Why do they always cut me off?!

“Let me take it to the kitchen and baby, you need to digest first before we go to sleep okay? Seat with appa in front of the television. Wait for daddy there, alright?”

The girl shows her dimple, smiling widely at her daddy before she nods. She walks toward her appa, taking a seat beside him. Baekhyun placed a long kiss on her crown, hugging her. “Are you done, baby? Full now?”

“Thank you for the delicious foods, appa.”

“You’re very welcome, love.”

 

Chanyeol joined them a few minutes later, pulling Baekhyun closer to his chest. He pecked his lips when he makes sure Aeri is so into watching the television. Baekhyun shakes his head before he smiled.

“Why were you home so early today?”

“I finished one song and I don’t know why, I just wanted to go home early. I miss you and our princess so much. It’s nice talking, hugging, kissing her and eating with her when she’s not sleepy. It’s been a long time and I miss my little family a lot.”

 

Baekhyun let out a chuckle.

“You’re whipped. By us!”

“Yeah, kind of and I’m glad. Aeri baby?” The daddy calls out for his daughter, earning nothing from the girl before Baekhyun looks closer at his daughter in her embrace. He shakes his head, chuckling. “She’s asleep.”

“Really?”

“Yes. She kind of played a lot with the kids at the orphanage and I was a bit busy with work. I don’t know what happened since there were a lot of other teachers there.” Baekhyun was about to stand up and take the little girl to her room, only to be stopped by his husband. “Let me. I promised her some fairy tales but she’s fast to go to the dreamland.”

 

Baekhyun can’t help but to laugh.

“Just like you.”

“We’re twins, remember? Park Chanyeol and Park Aeri. I can’t call you Byun anymore since you’re a Park too.” The taller of the two picked their daughter up, walking toward her room before he places her carefully on the bed. Placing a warm kiss on her forehead, Chanyeol took his precious time to look at his 5 years old princess.

 

If he let go of Baekhyun that day, he might only get to see Aeri around her age now. If he let go of Baekhyun that day, he might not be coming home to his two favourite people, waiting with a wide smile that will melt all his stress away.

Most of his regret if he let go of Baekhyun that day, he wouldn’t find his true love. He wouldn’t ever have got the chance to love his best friend how much he loves Baekhyun now. He took a last look at his beautiful 5 years old sunshine before he placed another kiss on her soft hairs.

 

Standing up from the little bed, he switched off the light, closing the door carefully. He walked towards Baekhyun who was still watching his favourite drama. Chanyeol shakes his head when he notices Baekhyun crying.

“Why’re you crying huh, cry-baby?”

Baekhyun gave his husband a sharp glare. Chanyeol brings Baekhyun closer when he took a seat beside the smaller guy. “Alright, alright. I understand. The drama is so sad and blah, blah, blah.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, earning a pinch on his side.

He pouts.

 

“So, how’s your day?”

“Beautiful. The orphanage gained more family members and it’s kinda sad that they’re too young to understand about being orphan, I just can’t help but to treasure them. Aeri is fast to be friend them.”

“Really? I’m so proud of her.”

“You should be. I teach her to be friendly and all.”

“Yes you are. But just to remind you that she takes most of my antics and good attitudes so she may have got that friendly side from me.”

“Touché.”

 

Chanyeol let out a chuckle before he hugs his petite husband even tighter. Year by year, Chanyeol didn’t see him as only his best friend but, his husband and also the mother of his baby.

That’s all he needs in his life.

 

Baekhyun stared a little bit too long at the taller guy, chuckling when Chanyeol didn’t notice it. “What are you thinking, Mr. Park?”

“Ah! Nothing.”

“You’re lying. Tell me!”

“Just how long we’ve come. I love you and Aeri so much, Baekhyun. I just can’t imagine my days without being with the two person I love the most. I bet you feel the same too. I’m your best friend slash your husband slash the father of our daughter slash---”

“My precious Park Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol let out a chuckle because for some reason he remembered the scene when they become boyfriends. Baekhyun places his lips on Chanyeol’s, smiling when they pulled away. “I still mad at you about Kyungsoo though.”

“Why? He’s happy now.”

“Yes,maybe I forgave you the moment I looked at his smiling face when he got married.”

 

Baekhyun teased Chanyeol before he remembered what happened exactly 5 years ago. Kyungsoo texted him that he might want to let go of Chanyeol because he was sure that Chanyeol was in love with Baekhyun. That moment when Chanyeol confessed that he was the father of Baekhyun’s baby when he looked out for the latter made him shocked and confused.

Baekhyun was glad for that.

If Kyungsoo didn’t do that, they might become rivals.

But then, he got the news that Kyungsoo is getting married with his younger boyfriend. Him and Chanyeol were shocked. First because Kyungsoo decided to marry a boy who is younger than him and they’re still young.

Second is, the owl-eyed boy’s husband is Chanyeol’s part time job’s friend.

Kim Jongin.

 

He let out a chuckle when they met at the wedding, Chanyeol teased the younger boy about being in love with his ex-crush and also asking him how he met the older boy. Jongin answered him with a thank you which made Chanyeol feel weird.

“Soo was looking for you that day but I said you stopped working, hyung. He was so beautiful, how could I not fall in love with him? I understand what you felt before but seeing you with your boyfriend now makes me believe that you’re much in love with Baek hyung than my Kyungsoo before.”

“I didn’t know you’re this cheesy when it comes about someone you like.”

“I learnt from you, hyung.”

“Yah, you brat!”

 

Chanyeol frowned when Baekhyun didn’t hear him talking before he placed butterfly kisses on his neck, which startled the other. “Hey, what are you doing, Yeol!”

“I’m talking to you but you don’t hear me.”

“I’m sorry, just remembering stuff.”

“It’s ok.”

 

The taller continued leaning on Baekhyun’s shoulder, inhaling his nice smell. Baekhyun smiled wider when he remembered something.

“Park, I’ve something to tell you.”

“What is it, Park?”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes before he chuckled. “Remember that night when your parent offered to take care of our Aeri? We… we…”

Chanyeol frowns.

“What are you trying to tell me, babe?”

“We kinda did it without protection and you’ve been asking if I’m ready for another baby before that and now--”

“Are you pregnant? You’re trying to tell me that you’re pregnant? We’re going to have another baby? Aeri is going to be a big sister?” Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s hand trailing down on his flat tummy.

 

He laughed when he looked at Chanyeol’s widened eyes before he nodded repetitively. Not a few seconds after that, he was inside Chanyeol warm embrace, chuckling when Chanyeol kept showering kisses all over his face.

“Why are you so happy? When I told you about Aeri being in my tummy you left me.”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with a sharp gaze before his lips formed a thin line.

“Baek, I was clueless that day, alright? We were young and stupid.What do you expect me to say? But seeing what we’ve going through until now, I don’t regret anything. I have you and I have Aeri. Soon, we’re going to welcome baby Park number 2. Just don’t say anything about me leaving you and Aeri because what I want now is not ever letting go of you and our little family.”

“Thank you for always being there for me, Yeol. I love you too. I love you and our daughter a lot.”

 

Chanyeol hearts flutters at the three words before he put his lips on his husband’s.

“Don’t forget this little baby in here too. Maybe we can have a little Park boy after this?” Chanyeol placed his palm on the smaller guy’s tummy. Baekhyun nods his head before he smiles even wide. “I’m glad that we’re together.”

“We’ll always be together, Baek. I promise. I love you.”

 

Baekhyun hugged his husband tighter, enjoying the warmth and kisses on his crown. Chanyeol makes him feel safe and for Chanyeol, the brown-haired boy completed his life. From being best friends to lovers, they have and understand each other so much.

It’s for a lifetime.

 

Forever.

Only C and B


	2. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and this is my gift for all of you. I hope it's a warm chapter, I tried and if you guys are a bit cringe with the amount of I love you (s) in here, I'm so sorry.
> 
> Do comment below and I hope to hear what do you guys think about this bonus chapter. Thank you so much! I love you!
> 
> <3

Some drabbles from me for all of you! Thank you for the support, Aeri (s)!

\-----

PARK AERI  
***

Aeri walks slowly towards her parent’s bedroom, being awaken by the thunder makes her scared and she often seeks comfort from her daddy and appa. That is when she realizes that her parents were not asleep yet. Her appa is laying back on the bed,leaning on the headboard, smiling while stroking her daddy’s hair who’s leaning on the smaller guy’s belly.

For some reason, Aeri felt like didn’t want to disturb them but she needeed to or else she wouldn’t get to sleep and tomorrow, she will feel sleepy. Aeri hates it so much when she’s sleepy.

 

She just steps inside the room, hugging her plushie toys with a pout. Her appa pats on her daddy’s shoulder, gesturing the taller guy about her presence. Aeri pout deepens but then she cries when her daddy brought her into his big arms.

She like it when she’s being held like that. It’s all she ever wanted right now.

 

“What’s wrong, Love?” Aeri heard her appa asking. When her daddy brought her on the bed, she leaned closer to her appa, still pouting but her cries stopped. “I heard thunders and I don’t like it. It sounds like a monster. Is he mad, daddy?”

“No, it’s not a monster, baby girl. It’s just raining so hard tonight.” Her daddy leans in to give Aeri a kiss on her forehead and she smiled. She snuggles closer to his appa until she reaches his growing belly. Since her parent told her that she’s going to be a big sister, her appa’s belly started growing.

It’s not flat anymore and now, it’s starting to get so big. Like her appa swallowed a watermelon. The thought itself brought fear to the little girl.

 

And when she hugs the tummy, her brother (the doctor that use the weird thing splayed over her appa's tummy at the clinic said that she’s going to get a baby brother) is kicking her, which made her mad at first. But now, she’s getting to it. Her daddy said that he just wants to play with his big sister.

Aeri knows that her baby brother is going to be the cutest baby ever and she can’t wait to see him I’m going to play with you a lot, baby boy. I love you, brother.

She didn’t know when is she fell asleep but of course, she felt faint kisses on her forehead and cheeks from both her daddy and appa.

 

That is what makes her happy.

 

 

\-----

 

SWIMMING DAY  
***

 

Chanyeol didn’t know this second pregnancy was taking a big toll on Baekhyun. The smaller guy couldn’t even stay awake for once and when he’s super tired, he can sleep for hours. Chanyeol knows it’s great for the pregnant guy to rest well but he can’t always be like this.

It is just going to make him breathless and have hard-time when he will reach his third trimester.

Chanyeol remembered that one time when Baekhyun was pregnant with Aeri. About 5 years ago. He still insisted to go to school even when he was 5 to 6 months pregnant just like now. Maybe every pregnancy is different or maybe it’s because right now, he’s pregnant with a baby boy.

 

Is their son going to be lazy like him? Oh, how Chanyeol wants to push that thought away. So that’s how his pregnant guy dragged him to the water themed park along with their daughter who was extremely excited for the trip.

Chanyeol brought Baekhyun close as the smaller guy placed one hand around the taller’s waist while they sat on the mat. They were watching Aeri who was playing on the kid’s pool with her toy float, splashing water around her with her newfound friends.

Baekhyun likes it when Aeri makes new friends on her own.

“She makes friend, easily. That surprises me a lot, though.” Baekhyun said as he tilts his head up, meeting his husband’s eyes. Chanyeol places a kiss on the pregnant guy’s nose before he nods. “She got it from both of us, I guess. We should be thankful though.”

“Of course, I’m thankful. She’s such a sweetheart.”

 

Baekhyun rubs his huge belly, feeling a thud from the baby inside. “Here, give me your hand.” Baekhyun asks for Chanyeol’s hand, smiling when the baby goes crazy moving when Chanyeol’s palm made contact with the belly.

 

“He’s having fun in there, huh?”

“I guess he’s also swimming inside, kicking me everywhere and…” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun who is now yawning cutely. There he goes again. “I’m sleepy, Yeol” The pregnant guy said with his puppy eyes mode on.

“No, no you can’t sleep. This is my first reason why I decided to bring the two of you here, this little guy too.” Chanyeol still runs his palm around the big bulge with a smile. Baekhyun glared at his former best fried.

 

“But you just let me sit here, though. What can I do? I’m getting sleepy. If I walk around here then you would keep fusing at my ears, telling me to be careful and bla, bla--” Baekhyun stopped when Chanyeol cut him off with a kiss. The husband smirked when they pulled away. “Alright then, let’s go inside with Aeri. You can sit in the corner while I play with her. Come.”

 

Chanyeol was about to stand up, reaching for his smaller husband’s hand but when the other refuses, he shakes his head. “So, what do you want to do now? I don’t want you to fall asleep, babe. Do something!”

“Alright, alright. I’m going to chat with him.” Baekhyun points at the other male mother at the right which made him startled but still, he gave Baekhyun a warm smile. Chanyeol nods his head. “Okay then, be careful. I love you.”

Chanyeol pecked his husband’s lips before he smiles, eyeing the pregnant guy who’s making steps toward the said guy. Aeri looks delighted when her daddy joins her and the other kids, within a minute, Chanyeol is surrounded with kids and daddies.

He’s having a happy time chatting with them, putting away all his stress from work and playing with Aeri and the other cheerful kids at the pool.

 

As for Baekhyun, he let out a chuckle when Chanyeol was clearly being bullied by their daughter and the kids before he turns around to stay awake just like his husband told him so.

Surprisingly, the other male started the conversation first.

“So, how far along are you?”

Baekhyun look startled for a while before he gives him a warm smile as he places his palm on the belly where the little boy inside keep kicking. He’s excited too! “I’m nearing my 6th month next week. You’re here with?”

“My husband and my kids. There, with your husband.” He points at the tall man, just as tall as Chanyeol but slightly taller. He’s chatting with Chanyeol as Aeri plays with the couple’s twin daughter. “They’re twins?” Baekhyun can’t help but to ask. His smiles widen as Aeri looked confused but still played with the two girls.

 

“Yes, they are. I guess the little girl that looks exactly like your husband is your daughter, right?” He guessed and Baekhyun nodded. He looks at the male mother. “So, what is your name, how old are you?” It may have been rude but Baekhyun needded to know it. That’s how he deals with new people.

The guy gave Baekhyun a wide smile, glancing at his growing belly while talking to the pretty guy.

“I’m Joonmyeon, I guess I’m a bit older than you though, I’m 25 years old.”

“Yes, hyung. Can I call you hyung? If you don’t want--”

“No, no. It’s fine. Call me anything, It's fine. And what's yours?”

“I’m Baekhyun, Park Baekhyun and I’m 23, my birthday is in May.” Baekhyun takes a glance at his little family from time to time as he talks with Joonmyeon so does him. “I was born in May too! What a coincidence!” They let out chuckles.

 

“How old are the twins? Maybe they’re just around my daughter’s age?” Baekhyun asks him, earning a few nods from Joonmyeon. “I guess so, they’re 5 years old. Is your girl too?”

“She is! No wonder they look adorable together!”

Joonmyeon nods, agreeing with what the pregnant male said. “But you were too young back when you were pregnant with her, right? You were only 18 years old, didn’t you?”

“Yes, indeed. But my husband was always with me, so I don’t regret anything. He’s a responsible guy.” Baekhyun takes a glance at Chanyeol who is literally wet from head to toe, topless, Baekhyun was ashamed with himself.

He looks bloated while the other’s body is well-build.

Joonmyeon let out a chuckle. “I could see it clearly how he looks at you earlier, Baekhyun-ssi.”

“Just call me Baekhyun, hyung.”

They smile to each other and they got to know each other more. How Joonmyeon meet his Chinese husband, Yifan and Baekhyun did tell him his story too. They exchanged numbers and Baekhyun promised to stay in contact so does Chanyeol and Yifan. They know the girls would be so excited too.

Baekhyun stayed awake until they got home, he got new friends so did Chanyeol and Aeri. But before Chanyeol could prepare anything for the pregnant guy and his little baby girl, both his precious gems were knocked out in each other arms with Baekhyun leaning on the cushion and Aeri snuggling close to his bump, hugging her appa tightly.

 

Chanyeol could only laugh at his adorable little family but now, the problem is he needs to pick up Aeri and Baekhyun to the rooms with his poor strong arms.

It’s perfect that he loves them so much even when things like this happens.

He’s going to treasure it forever and ever.

 

 

\-----

GREAT HUSBANDS PART 1  
***

 

Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol that night because the taller guy rarely comes home this late, like so late and he can’t help but to be worried. Usually he would fall asleep and knowing Chanyeol would be there when he wakes up assures him that everything is fine but tonight, he doubts it. He’s just worried for the other’s wellbeing.

 

He left countless calls and messages but there were no replies. Baekhyun let out a sigh when the clock showed exactly 12 at night. His eyes got teary when he remembered the conversation he had with Chanyeol that morning when he didn’t want to give Chanyeol his cookies. Baekhyun didn’t like sharing, all foods are his (plus the baby's) and he hates it even when Chanyeol wants some.

 

“Well then, Baek, you’re not going to see me anymore after this. Are you sure you wouldn’t regret not giving me some of your cookies?”

Baekhyun replied with a glare.

 

Now he clearly regrets it. What if something happened to his husband? What if a thief robbed him and he left Chanyeol all alone injured and nearly dying without someone to help him? What if the other grew tired of him and he decided to look for someone else to love?

What if he needs someone attractive and since now Baekhyun is looking like a walking whale, Chanyeol didn’t find him that beautiful and attractive anymore.

What if…

 

Baekhyun didn’t realizes that someone is home when he practically sobbing with his hands over his face, crying out loud for the stupid what ifs in his mind. He got startled when he felt someone cupping his face and when he looked down, he could see Chanyeol on his knees, looking so fine with his worried eyes on.

 

“What’s wrong, babe? Why are you crying? Do you feel hurt anywhere? Tell me--” Chanyeol widens his eyes when Baekhyun hugs his neck tightly, burying his head on the taller’s shoulder as he continues crying. For sure, Chanyeol is worried, he’s extremely worried because Baekhyun would never cry for no reason (excepts for dramas and movies).

 

Nevertheless, he rubs the pregnant guy’s back, waiting for the other to stop crying. “Baek, what’s wrong?”

He clearly didn’t understand when suddenly, Baekhyun punched him, still crying with mumbled words. Chanyeol just let him do whatever he wanted to do to him, maybe he deserves it even he didn’t know what is his fault.

 

When the brown-haired boy calmed down, Chanyeol stood up, pulling him in his arms before he placed a warm kiss on his forehead. “I don’t know what I did wrong to you, but I’m sorry, alright love. So now, please calm down. You don’t the baby to be hurt, right?”

 

Chanyeol places his palm on the protruding belly, being aware that Baekhyun might slap his hand away but the smaller didn’t moves an inch.

 

Baekhyun hung his head down, eyes locked on the hand who kept rubbing his bump.

“Why are you so late? I thought you were being robbed! I thought you were being kidnapped, I thought you grew tired of me and decided to leave me alone! You didn’t even answer my calls, you didn’t text me back! What do you expect me to feel, I hate you, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun pouts, calming himself even right now, he feels like he can punch Chanyeol on the wall and the impact might could shake the house.

 

Chanyeol gulps, words of curse inside his head making him mad at himself. Why would he do that to his pregnant husband? Of course, he would be worried! He’s going to thinks negatives thought and all. He’s being insecure right now.

“Babe, I’m sorry. My phone’s battery died and I didn’t remember to charge it. I’m sorry. I would never grow tired of you, Baek. You’re my one and only, I would never leave you and Aeri and our little boy alone. I would go crazy without all three of you!”

 

Baekhyun looks up, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes and he couldn’t find any betrayal or cheats or anything he would think of the other instead he could see the sincerity in his words, the love and loyalty.

That’s what makes him felt like a bad husband now.

 

“I’m so sorry I ever doubt you. I know you wouldn’t leave me, I’m just being stupid---”

“No, you’re not. Stop it, I love you, baby. I should be the one to apologise to you. I should charge my phone and let you know that I’m going to finish producing the songs late at night so I could rest for the next two months with paid salary since you’re going to give birth of our baby soon. I’m so sorry, alright?” Chanyeol cups the other’s face, placing his lips on Baekhyun’s.

He chuckles when Baekhyun begins crying again. “Oh, Baek, stop crying, I felt like a jerk. I know you hate me a lot, I--”

“I don’t hate you! I love you, don’t make me like that anymore! I was so freakin' worried.”

 

The pregnant guy wraps himself inside Chanyeol’s arms, his nose nudging on the crook of the latter’s neck.

“You must be tired, let’s go to our room. You need to take a shower.

“I need you to sleep first. It’s not good for both of you, alright. I made you cry and you didn’t even sleep early tonight.”

“Don’t be stupid, Yeol. I’m--- yah! Put me down. You shocked our baby inside. Don’t you feel sorry to him?”

“I’m so sorry baby boy but your appa is such a stubborn person and now, both of you need to be asleep like your sister. She’s such a good girl.” Once they arrived at their shared room, Chanyeol put the smaller boy on the bed, pulling the comforter up as he placed a kiss on his forehead. Chanyeol goes to takes a fresh shower.

 

He shakes his head when he notices that Baekhyun is still awake, hands moving around the big belly with a smile plastered on his beautiful face. “You didn't do what I said huh? Come, I will cuddle appa and baby to sleep.”

Chanyeol joins the pregnant guy, bringing him close inside his embace as Baekhyun leans on his chest. As close as he can hugs the taller guy with his big bump, he falls asleep right away, with Chanyeol's lips staying warm on his forehead.

 

The black-haired guy smiled when he noticed that Baekhyun is asleep. He is thankful that for the next day and other two months, he can stay at home with his angels, taking care of Baekhyun and Aeri like how he is supposed to do, not worrying about his incomes. He can take care of his little family better than how he thought long before he decided to build a family.

 

Even if Baekhyun didn't happen back then, he knew he wouldn't believe that he was successfully having a steady job with steady incomes and how he's happy with the little family he has now. Not as a CEO just like his dad, Chanyeol begs to differ. He's going to be the one he wanted to be.

Luckily, his parents know him well.

Luckily, he has Baekhyun and Aeri who became his first reason to become successful. He's the head family now, they dream a happy life and Chanyeol wanted to make that happen.

 

He didn't know when he fall asleep and a few minutes after that, Baekhyun woke up, looking at his husband who looked so peaceful and Baekhyun knew the other guy was clearly tired with all his work. He wished to wake early tomorrow, prepare such feast for breakfast and just to treat Chanyeol like how they used to be before. Like a newlywed couple since Aeri is going to the orphanage who is now looking like her kindergarden and nursery.

 

\-----

GREAT HUSBANDS PART 2  
***

 

Chanyeol panicked when he realized that Baekhyun is nowhere beside him. It's still early and he's worried if something could have happened to the pregnant guy so he gets up in an instant, looking around their room and Aeri's but still, there is no Baekhyun.

 

He's relieved when he sees the reflection of his smaller husband, preparing breakfast for them so he decides to wraps his arms around him, hugging Baekhyun from the back which makes the other startled. Chanyeol chuckled when Baekhyun punched him playfully.

 

“Don't do that again, Mr. Park. I might knock your head with this spatula.” Baekhyun warns, there is a playful smile on his face. Chanyeol didn't even release him, instead he walks behind Baekhyun, placing his head on the other's shoulder.

“It's still early, babe. You should sleep more. I can make us breakfast later.” Chanyeol offers but the pregnant guy let out a chuckle, shaking his head. “Yes, sure. You almost burned our house back when you try to cook for me five years ago, remember?”

 

Chanyeol pouts, loosening the hold on Baekhyun's waist before he sits on the counter chair. Baekhyun laughs as he finished his cooking, placing the food on the dining table that literally makes Chanyeol's mouth water.

The taller guy's eyes widen at the sight of the food.

“Are we having guests at our house? This is a feast, Baek! I'm so hungry now.” Chanyeol exclaims, clearly excited before he pecks on his husband's lips. Baekhyun shakes his head as he cups Chanyeol's jaws. “I want to celebrate your holiday since you're going to be with me for the whole two months, I dont want you to feel bored or anything so I have wrote down all the activities I wanted to do with you and Aeri,together, oh and this little man here.”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun who look down at his bump with disbelief, shaking his head before he smiles which makes Baekhyun chuckle.

“You look stupid, Yeol.”

“I love you, Baek. You reminded me of our childhood memories, you were listing down all the activities we wanted to do during holidays.” Baekhyun nodded his head when Chanyeol kept kissing his cheeks and forehead. “Of course I still do that. I will teach Aeri too. She needs to list down what she wants to do and if we can fulfill her dream, we will do as what she wants.”

“Of course, we can.”

“No we can't. Not all of the things she wants to do. What if she wants to meet our prime minister in real life? We can't do that, Yeol.” Chanyeol could only laugh at that before he shakes his head. “Why would Aeri want to meet our prime minister? It's ridiculous, Baek!”

 

Baekhyun walks toward the living room to clean up a little since Aeri is not waking up yet, with Chanyeol trailing behind him. When they heard Aeri's voice asking for her daddy and appa from her room, Chanyeol was the first one to volunteer.

“Good morning, Love. Come, give daddy a big hug.”

Aeri runs toward Chanyeol's arms, chuckling when her daddy showered kisses all over her face. Aeri does the same and lastly they catches their breathes from chuckling. “Let's go, appa cooked us such delicious food for breakfast. You're hungry right, princess?”

 

Aeri nods her head as she takes her daddy's hand, walking towards the dining table where Baekhyun is currently preparing drinks for his little family. Milk for the princess and a cup of refreshing coffee for the king.

“Appa! Good morning!”

Baekhyun let out a chuckle when Aeri hugs him and with that, he leans to kiss her head as much as the bump allows him to. Aeri placed a long kiss on the clothed bump as she wishes “Good morning, baby brother! I hope you slept well. I love you.”

Chanyeol smiled at his husband before he ruffles the big sister's hairs. “He loves you too, big sister. Come, seat here.”

Baekhyun takes a seat beside Chanyeol just after seating Aeri on her favorite seat which is right in front her daddy and appa. Baekhyun once asked her and even if Chanyeol is not eating with them, she preferes eating in front of her appa, the reason is clearly so mature for a five years old girl which she said I want to look at daddy and appa's faces so that when I go to the orphanage, I can imagine daddy and appa faces when I miss both of you.

 

So when Baekhyun told Chanyeol the reason why she chooses to stay in front of them, Chanyeol let her do so. She's such a sweetheart and the two fathers are beyond grateful to have her as their daughter.

 

Baekhyun places Chanyeol and Aeri's favorite side dish on their plates first, chuckling when the look-alike daddy-daughter gave him the widest smile with an I love you appa!

“Of course, you guys love me because of my food.”

Aeri grins so does Chanyeol beside him which makes him shake his head. They begin eating and when they finished, Chanyeol asked his husband to get ready and take a shower whilst him and Aeri would do the dishes which the little girl cheerfully accepted.

Baekhyun shaked his head with a smile and a warn. “Don't break anything alright or else, I'm not going anywhere today.”

“Alright, captain Appa!” Aeri shows her gummy smile which made Baekhyun chuckle. “Go shower with daddy right after you guys finish, okay?” Chanyeol nodded his head as he picks the little girl up. Baekhyun kisses Aeri's cheek, startled when Chanyeol gave him a kiss on his cheek. “I love you, honey. Let's do something you want to do together today , do you hear me?”

Baekhyun nods, blushing when Aeri chuckles.

“I love you too, appa.”

“I love both of you too. I'm going first, alright? Remember what I told you guys.”

 

Baekhyun's two favorite persons nod their head adorably.

“Careful, love.”

“Daddy, Love is me!” Chanyeol widens his eyes before he apologizies which makes Baekhyun laughs. “Sure, sure. You're our love, Aeri.”

 

Aeri widens her smile and Baekhyun bet the little girl is going to grow up looking like the exact carbon copy of Chanyeol. With those adorable ears, no doubt.

Baekhyun loves them in any condition, no doubt too. He look down at his protruding almost 7 months bump.

Appa doesn't really care if you got your daddy's ears, baby boy. As much I hope you're healthy, I want you to look like me too since your sister looks like your daddy so much that I start to get annoyed. Remember that, okay?

Baekhyun walks inside the bathroom with a smile as the little baby inside his belly gave him a big kick.

 

\----

 

SUPRISE BABY SHOWER  
***

 

Aeri looks around her house when she wakes up that evening. It's her day with her daddy and she spent it really well and when she's tired, her daddy offered himself to bring her to sleep as she snuggles closer in his warm embrace.

When she wakes up, she tries to look for her daddy and she's quiet surprised when there is her daddy's friends in the living room, decorating bubbles and banners. His favorite uncle is the first one to notice her.

“Hi, princess! Did you just wake up?”

Aeri looks for the voice before she widens her smile when her uncle Sehun makes his way toward her. The other uncles look at her too. Aeri recognizes them. They are Uncle Sehun, Uncle Jongin, Uncle Jongdae and there is the Chinese uncle she liked too! Uncle Yixing!

 

Sehun picks the little girl up before she giggles when Yixing pinches her chubby cheeks. “Do you want to help us, Aeri?”

“What for?” Her tiny voices makes Sehun chuckles. She's so cute! I can't resist her.

“Your daddy wanted to suprise your appa, Aeri. This is for appa, alright? So you need to stay quiet until he come home.” Jongin said from the stairs just after he finished hanging the banner with Jongdae's help.

 

Aeri's eyes shining at the mention of suprises before she eagerly wanted to help them. Sehun let her down and when she was about to take the balloon from Yixing, her daddy walks inside the house with a cake.

 

“Daddy!”

Chanyeol widens his eyes when he looks at his daughter with her usual wide smiles and a ballon. “You're up, Love? Do you help them just now?” Chanyeol places the cake on the decorated table as he walks toward her daughter, getting down on her height level. Aeri nods excitedly as she giggles.

“Can I, daddy?”

“Sure, baby girl. Do a good job before appa comes home, alright?” Chanyeol ruffles his daughter's hairs, getting a pout from the little girl before he kisses her. “If you need something, tell the uncles or if you really really need me, search for me at the kitchen.”

 

“Okie-dokie, daddy!” Aeri runs toward her Uncle Yixing with the balloon to hang on the wall. Chanyeol shakes his head before he bumps with Jongin. “I can't believe she's five years old now and here you are, hyung, waiting for your second baby to be born.”

“I can't believe it too, Jongin. So how's Taeoh? Ready to give him a little sister or brother?”

 

Jongin shakes his head instantly which makes Chanyeol chuckles. They laugh together at the kitchen while Chanyeol prepare the foods and drinks that he ordered beforehand. “As for me, I wanted to gives Taeoh as much love I can give to him. Just like you, hyung, maybe three or four years wouldn't hurt.”

“Great! I was like that too, not until Aeri asks us to give her sibling. We have been thinking a lot since then. Just wait until the little boy demanded for brother or sister, you guys are going to have such headache.”

 

Jongin chuckles to ever imagine that. He helped Chanyeol a little bit but when Kyungsoo called him to fetch Taeoh from his mother's house as he can't do that since he's in charge to keep Baekhyun from coming home since they wanted to suprise him with the baby shower.

“I'm going to fetch Taeoh from my mother-in-law's place, alright hyung? It's nearly done and I guess Kyungsoo and Luhan might takes Baekhyun home later. Be prepared then.” Jongin clasped on Chanyeol's shoulder before he remembered Aeri.

“Oh, can I bring along your princess? She might want to play with Taeoh in the car. You know I can't handle my boy by myself” Chanyeol nods his head, hollering his daughter to the kitchen. Aeri comes running with 'Yes, daddy!'

Jongin looks at the sweetheart with his loving gaze. “Do you want to follow me? I'm going to take Taeoh home. He must be happy to see you.”

“Taeoh? Uncle Kyungsoo's baby?”

“Yes, he's my baby too.”

“I want! I want. Can I, daddy?” Aeri looks at her daddy with that puppy eyes which makes Chanyeol chuckles. “Of course you can. But be sure to tell Uncle Jongin to come early before appa's home. Alright?”

“I will. Thank you, daddy!”

“You're very welcome, princess.”

 

Jongin offers her a hand which she gladly takes before they walk toward Jongin's car. Chanyeol let out a sigh when he finished with the foods and drink right after he brings those toward the garden. He look at the decorations and all. He had been waiting for this day for a long time ago. Back when they're still expecting Aeri, he accidentally read Baekhyun's diary that the smaller guy really wanted to have a baby shower just like other expecting pregnant male mother.

But Chanyeol never got to do so.

Since he needs to continue his study, the works and suddenly, Baekhyun is going to labor due to his early contraction. He can't even come up with the baby shower until now. Chanyeol just wanted Baekhyun to have something that every pregnant male or female could have, one of those is this baby shower.

 

Chanyeol wipes his teary eyes, chuckling because why would he be the one emotional. Baekhyun is the one who should cry when he got here and see all the suprise they prepared for him.

 

True to what he expected, the heavily pregnant guy gasps when he get inside the house, eyes wandering until he stopped at the banner. Baekhyun clearly didn't expect this, he didn't like suprises but this baby shower clearly makes him touched.

Luhan and Kyungsoo hugs him, he chuckles when the tears become unstoppable. “I'm going crazy, guys! I hate all of you.”

“No, you love us, Baek. Especially that one guy who is standing with your daughter in his arm right there.” Luhan points at Chanyeol who clearly smiling so wide, fighting the urge to hug his husband to stop him from crying.

Baekhyun let out another chuckle as he nods his head.

“Of course, I am.”

 

Baekhyun walks toward his Chanyeol and Aeri, shaking his head with wide smiles and when he stand right in front his two little haven, he can't help but to cry again. Chanyeol leans forward to kiss Baekhyun's forehead.

“Don't cry, appa. We love you.” Aeri pats her appa's head.

“Yes, babe. This is for you, alright. We're going to welcome our baby boy soon and I know you wanted to do this long before.”

 

Baekhyun nods his head as Chanyeol brings him closer. Chanyeol supports Aeri in his right arm as he wraps his other arm around Baekhyun. “So now, have fun. I know you would like to chat more with them. I invited Yifan and Joonmyeon along, they might be here soon.”

“Really? Oh my! I love you so much, Yeol! Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, babe. This is all I ever wanted to suprise you.” Aeri wanted her daddy to put her down when she notices the Wu twin named Areum and Ara enter her house. Baekhyun and Chanyeol invites them inside and they continued talking whilst the kids keep playing.

 

Baekhyun look around his surroundings.

Kyungsoo and Jongin is now happily married for three years, with a year old baby boy, they're truly happy. Just like him and Chanyeol. While, Luhan is now expecting his first baby with Sehun, Chanyeol's friend from his company. Baekhyun and Chanyeol becomes the cupids for both of them.

Right then there is Minseok and Jongdae. Baekhyun remembered Jongdae from the school play and he never noticed that Minseok have all eyes on the guy. Not until he got married a few years ago. Minseok have a four years old and a two years old boys before their marriage that even him, Luhan and Kyungsoo didn't know. It's such a good and mysterious news.

 

Yixing is a different case. They met him during the orphanage joint sport-day. Yixing is a founder and to Baekhyun's suprise, he's secretly dating one of his junior from the orphanage, Huang Zitao. And the newest addition to the group for sure is Yifan and Joonmyeon whom they met at the pool few weeks ago.

 

Baekhyun is beyond thankful for his friends who keep supporting him until now. They're always there with him and Chanyeol during their happy and bad days. They will always be with each other. No matter what. All 12 of them.

 

Oh maybe the little children will keeps expending.

 

\----

 

It's the scheduled day for the C-section but even Chanyeol is confuse when Baekhyun didn't even scream or yell at him just like he should and when he asks the pregnant guy, Baekhyun said that he didn't feel any pain since morning.

He can even cook for all three of them without complication.

 

“Yes, Dr. Kang. I will make sure I'm alert. I will take my husband to the hospital right after he felt any pain.” Chanyeol finished the phone call with their private doctor with a sigh. It's clearly worriedsome. With Aeri, it's the girl herself wanted to come out early and gives heart attack to the parent. But right now, the little boy seems to take leisure time to come out, Chanyeol's mother said the baby might enjoyed so much being inside the tummy just like him.

 

Baekhyun joins his husband on the couch, leaning his head at the other's steady chest. “My back hurt so much, I thought he wanted to come out today. But I guess we need to wait.” He complains, getting a kiss on the crown of his head.

“You know I would really like to massage you but the doctor said it's dangerous. You should feel the pain to give birth naturally.”

“Yeah, I've feel it with Aeri before.”

 

Chanyeol let out a chuckle as he nods. Their eyes stayed on the television as Chanyeol keeps rubbing circle on the big bump, shaking his head when the boy keep moving around. “You're kicking and moving inside, why wouldn't you want to come out? It's even better to kick and move out here, you know.”

The daddy kisses the clothed bump, as Baekhyun chuckles. “I really want to look at his face, to hold him now. Just as much his big sister can't wait to see him. You need to come out faster, alright, little Park boy.”

"I can't wait to look at you handling our newborn, wiping his poops all over again, Yeol." Baekhyun added which makes Chanyeol whines. Why me?! 

 

Baekhyun joins Chanyeol's hand as they smiled.

“We should come up with his name now. We have such free time last two months but why can't we even look for his name?”

Chanyeol widens his eyes as he remembered, he nods with such big smile.

“Since I choosed Aeri's name from the suggestion, you need to choose from my suggestion now. Is that fine?” Chanyeol looks at his smaller husband with such expectation. Baekhyun let out a chuckle. “Of course we can, daddy. Lists down few names and just like what you did, I'm going to choose it when we're inside the operating room.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, why wouldn't I? You're going inside with me, right, Yeol? I don't want to go inside alone.” Baekhyun pouts and within a few seconds, he felt Chanyeol's lips on his. “You're seriously making me endure so much, Baek. I would want to kiss you hard if you keep acting like this, you know that, young appa.”

 

Baekhyun laughs, shaking his head.

“So please endure it a little bit longer, it wouldn't hurt right? I will help you when our boy is out.” Baekhyun winks at his best friend in life, getting a smirk from the other. “Oh my, Baek, I can't wait.”

“You pervert!”

 

They laugh happily but when Chanyeol was about to help Baekhyun to their room, he notices the pregnant guy's wet pant. “Babe, it's time?” Baekhyun look at the same direction his husband is currently looking right now.

“I guess it is. But can I at least take shower and prepare for myself first? I didn't feel any pain though.” Chanyeol nods his head, trying to stay calm, just as calm as his heavily pregnant husband. “Be careful, alright, love. Tell me when you finished.”

 

“Alright, Yeol!”

Chanyeol waits in the bedroom after he puts all Baekhyun and the baby's hospital bags in the car. “Yeol, are you there?”

“Yes, what's wrong?”

Chanyeol nearly die with worriness when Baekhyun shouts for him from inside. “Would you please call mom to fetch Aeri when she come home. Maybe they will bring her to the hospital when baby is already out.”

Chanyeol heaves a loud breath.

“Right away, Baek!” He gives the phone call and once again, Baekhyun shouted for him. “Channie, would you please warm up the seaweed soup I make last night and bring it to me later? Im---”

“Babe, would you please be fast! You're making me restless!”

“I'm sorry. I'm done now. Wait.”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head before he soothes his chest. Baekhyun come out looking fresh with his baggy clothes and maternity pant on, waddling toward Chanyeol with a beautiful smile. “It's fine, Yeol. I can endure the pain. You really shouldn't have watch any dramas with that giving birth part. I'm not one of them.”

“You're the one who drag me along to watch it with you.” Chanyeol mumbles the word quietly but still, Baekhyun can hear it which makes him glare at his husband. “Alright, alright. I'm sorry. We can go to the hospital like right now?”

“Yes, yes, now, Mr. Park.” Baekhyun snickers, clearly annoyed. Chanyeol could only chuckle at his childish behaviour even up until now, he's going to give birth to their baby. He places a long kiss on Baekhyun's forehead with a wide smile when they got inside the car.

“I don't want to tell you how much I love you right now, because I know you clearly realizes that my love for you is countless.”

“Cheesy guy, clearly not my style.” Baekhyun said whilst Chanyeol started the engine, chuckling at the statement. Lately, they have been hanging out with the Wu a lot since the family moved around their neighbourhood. Baekhyun might have influenced by how the Chinese-Canadian way of speaking.

 

Chanyeol glances at his smaller husband who clenches his eyes shut, he know that the brown-haired guy is having the contraction right now. He offers one of his free hand while the other control the steering. Baekhyun gladly take it when he open his eyes.

Everytime he felt it, he would grips on Chanyeol's hand, clearly not aware that it's too hurt but instead of yelling from the pain of his hand that Baekhyun keep holding, he's thankful that Baekhyun willingly wants to feel this again even after their first experience.

They're still young but instead being immature, they wanted to be the best parent for the children. Chanyeol assures Baekhyun a lot since the other didn't have someone to call parent since he's a kid. He's going the best appa Aeri and their little boy ever need.

 

Chanyeol is very sure for that, no doubt.

 

\-----

 

Aeri wakes up that night when she heard her little brother cries. She crepts inside her parent's room where her brother located. Aeri knows his brother is too young right now, he's only three weeks old, nearing a month old so when her daddy said that he's going to cry a lot, she believed this is what they refers to.

 

Aeri walks closer to the baby bed, sitting on her parent's bed since it's near to the baby bed. She smiles when his brother stopped crying when she pats his little body. Aeri puts her favorite panda plushie beside him. “I'm going to let you have Mr. Panda tonight, okay, baby Jiwon. Don't cry, noona's here.”

Aeri whispers quielty not wanting to wake her daddy and appa up but instead, the two father wakes up when they heard someone walk inside their room but they stayed quiet. Aeri keeps patting Jiwon to sleep, telling him story tales she used to hear from her daddy.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun smiles proudly at their first born, fighting the urge to shower her with kisses. When Aeri becomes sleepy, Baekhyun let out a chuckle before he sits up, bringing his baby girl in his arm.

“What are you doing in here, Love?”

“I heard Won-ie cry, he must be scared.”

“Oh really, so do you want to sleep with us, here? Appa will bring Jiwon to sleep beside you. All four of us, sleep together? Do you like it?”

 

Despite being sleepy, Aeri beams at the idea as she nods excitedly. She even climbs up to sleep beside her daddy who is also awake. Aeri's lips form a wide smile when her appa picks her three weeks old chubby brother from his bed to place him beside her.

 

Since the first day, Aeri was right about her brother being the most adorable baby she's ever see. Jiwon looks so much like her appa, except the ears. Aeri and her daddy smiled widely when the first time they look at her brother's ears.

Aeri loves her brother so much. She wanted to protect her and even if someone said her brother is not cute, she swears she can be mad but her parent said it's bad so she's just going to let it go. Bad people will always turn out bad and good people will keep coming to those who being good.

 

Daddy said it to her.

Aeri smiled even wide when her daddy wraps his long arm around her and her brother, making them feel warm and protected. This is why Aeri loves her daddy so much. Her daddy named Park Chanyeol loves to play with her a lot and even if he's tired from works, appa said he's trying so much to play with her.

Her daddy is tall too, his arms can even fit her body, Jiwon's and her appa, all three of them if they stand up. Aeri loves it when she's getting hugged.

Right now, Aeri is enjoying the little noise her baby brother makes and when she notices that her appa is doing his formula with the milk bottle, she's willingly want to help. Baekhyun gladly let her do so with him holding his baby son.

 

Aeri chuckles when within a few minutes, Jiwon finished his bottle like he's so hungry. Aeri heard her daddy chuckled. “Won-ie is happy because tonight, his noona is giving him the milk. He even smile, look.”

Aeri moves back her head to look at her brother and true to her daddy's words, her adorable Jiwon is smiling! Baekhyun pats his back, hearing a burp from the baby as Jiwon gets into his sleep back. Aeri lie back beside her daddy, looking at her sleeping brother beside her.

 

“He's so tiny, appa. But his cheeks is so chubby, it look like a bun.”

Baekhyun let out a chuckle as he nods. Chanyeol gives Aeri a kiss on the crown of her head which makes Baekhyun smiled at the sight he's seeing right now. Chanyeol is hugging Aeri and Jiwon in his arm, instead of being jealous at the sight, he's clearly happy. Their babies are their first priority, Baekhyun's lives and happiness. He wouldn't even mind to share Chanyeol's love with the other two person in their live.

It's more than enough for three of them, maybe more in few years, who knows.

 

Baekhyun smiled at the thought that he didn't realizes that Aeri is now sleeping soundly. “Go back to sleep, babe. I can't hug you now, you're so far from me.” Baekhyun chuckles at the pout before he takes Chanyeol's hanging hand from where he hug the two sibling. “Here, let me have your hand. It's more than enough.”

 

Baekhyun kisses the hand with a smile.

“How I wished to kiss that lips who is kissing my hand just now, Baek. Go to sleep, please.” Baekhyun nods his head before he turns to give Jiwon a kiss on his forehead, a kiss on Aeri's forehead and another one on Chanyeol's forehead which makes the other smiled.

“Goodnight, my precious Chanyeol. I love you.”

 

Chanyeol do the same, giving kisses on his babies and lastly, a warm long kiss on Baekhyun's forehead. “Goodnight, my precious Baekhyun. I love you too, baby.”

 

They complete each other, for a the whole lifetime.

Only C and B.

 

 

**** 

 

 

“Oh! When Jiwon wakes up, you should be the one taking care of him.I'm going to sleep, alright Yeol?”

Chanyeol whines.

“Poop and milk duties. That's my written all over my face right now.” He mumbles.

 

Baekhyun laughs a little.

“Suits you right.”

**Author's Note:**

> 13/5/2017]
> 
> Published a new story! It’s 14k+ words and I hope you guys enjoyed reading the story. Thank you for subscribing and please comment below about your thoughts and all. Feel free to correct me with the grammar and all, English is not my first language and I’m still learning.
> 
> Upvote highly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you and keep supporting ChanBaek.
> 
> \----  
> update on 20/6
> 
> Hi dear readers! It's my first story here in ao3.


End file.
